Mariage blanc
by junon2
Summary: FIc TIDOO/JUNON2 on écrit à deux résumé: Riche et playboy, Athrun a besoin d’une épouse stable pour les apparences. Cagalli cherche un emploi …. Ils vont contracter un mariage blanc, mais restera-t-il juste un arrangement ?
1. Entretien d'embauche

**Mariage blanc**

Auteurs : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl/asuranfangirl/calli et tidoo

Paring : Athrun Zala et Cagalli Yula

Genre : romance/ humour ?

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam Seed Fukuda et à la firme Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à nous.

Résumé : Riche et playboy, Athrun a besoin d'une épouse stable pour les apparences. Cagalli cherche un emploi …. Ils vont contracter un mariage blanc, mais restera-t-il juste un arrangement ?

Avertissement : Fic avec lemon, il y aura lemon ou scène lemonish (dépendra de qui les écrira).

Note de l'auteur : forcément c'est un UA (univers alternatif) et fic à 4 mains : tidoo écrit les POV Athrun ; moi (junon2) ceux de Cagalli

POV Athrun et Cagalli alternés.

_**Chapitre 1 Entretien d'embauche**_

**POV Athrun **

La lumière du soleil m'éblouit avant même que je n'ouvre les yeux. Je sens une chaleur à coté de moi et une curieuse douleur pulse derrière ma tête.

La soirée d'hier a encore été bien arrosée. Sans doute un peu trop.

Quand j'arrive enfin à regarder autour de moi, je ne reconnais rien. Des murs beiges, une moquette bordeaux, un tableau quelconque avec des fleurs.

Une chambre d'hôtel.

Les draps blancs sont entièrement défaits, ce qui confirme mon idée première, je n'ai pas assez dormi et j'ai trop bu hier.

Lentement, presque avec appréhension, je jette un oeil à coté de moi. En général, les filles que je rencontre dans ces fêtes sont de jolies bécasses, et j'ai droit à une grande scène dès mon réveil. Mais pour une fois, la situation se présente bien. Ma compagne de nuit dort du sommeil du juste, je vais pouvoir quitter les lieux sans avoir à m'expliquer.

Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a pu s'imaginer en m'emmenant avec elle !

Elles se croient toutes plus malignes que les autres et simplement parce que je leur parle gentiment, elles se voient déjà me passer la corde au cou !

Depuis trois mois que mes fiançailles avec Lacus ont été officiellement rompues, toutes les godiches de la Terre semblent s'être passées le mot pour prendre la relève. Si elles savaient qu'en fait toute cette histoire n'était qu'un coup monté !

Certes, Lacus Clyne et moi étions fiancés, mais c'était purement platonique entre nous. Il s'agissait d'un accord entre nos familles, pour sceller une alliance commerciale entre son père et ma famille.

Il y a eu des divergences majeures entre Seigel Clyne et mon père, et comme accessoirement Lacus avait le béguin pour mon meilleur ami, Kira, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour abandonner tout projet de mariage ensemble.

Ce qui arrangeait tout le monde. La presse a découvert notre 'rupture' il y a quelques mois et nous avons dû officialiser la chose rapidement. Mais depuis, je suis la proie de toutes les jeunes filles du pays. Pas toujours si jeunes d'ailleurs...

Mais je n'ai aucune intention de me marier, et surtout pas avec une cocotte levée dans une soirée de ce genre. Et qui couche avec moi sans même prendre la peine de me connaître.

Soyons clairs, je ne suis pas un de ces playboys qui aiment faire souffrir les femmes. Simplement, je ne vais pas me refuser à une créature superbe qui veut à tout prix me mettre dans son lit.

Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si elle se fait des films ! Quand j'étais fiancé, je me devais de faire bonne figure, et à part quelques escapades temporaires, je restais 'fidèle' à Lacus.

Même si nous n'avions pas de sentiment l'un pour l'autre au-delà d'une profonde amitié, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'humilier en me faisant surprendre avec une autre. Alors j'évitais les soirées et les grandes réceptions pour ne pas être tenté. Et j'avais mes études, puis mon travail qui me prenait beaucoup de temps.

Maintenant par contre, c'est une toute autre histoire. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et avec qui je veux et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Et assister aux galas et autres festivités fait partie de rôle de chef d'entreprise.

Je me lève en silence et ramasse mes vêtements avant de passer à la salle de bain. Je me laverai chez moi, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire le moindre bruit et de réveiller ma compagne de la nuit.

Rapidement, je me rafraichis avec un peu d'eau sur le visage et tente de me donner un air digne. J'ajuste le col de ma chemise mais laisse ma cravate dans ma poche. Pas la peine d'en faire trop. J'essaie de me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait de mes affaires et retourne discrètement dans la chambre à la recherche de mon portable.

Ma voiture a dû rester au Lounge Bar, je n'étais pas en état de conduire hier soir. On a dû prendre un taxi pour venir ici...

Une fois sûr de n'avoir rien oublié, je quitte la chambre sans un regard pour celle qui dort encore dans le lit. Je règlerai la note pour elle, je ne veux pas passer pour un mufle, mais je dois bien avouer que qui qu'elle soit, elle ne m'a laissé aucune impression favorable.

A peine la porte fermée, je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma veste.

Heureusement que j'ai eu le réflexe de couper la sonnerie !

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran digital m'informe qu'il s'agit de Heine Weissenfull avec qui j'étais à l'université et qui travaille maintenant comme avocat pour le cabinet qui gère les affaires de ZAFT, notre compagnie. Je dis notre, parce que c'est ma famille et celle de Lacus qui l'ont fondée, mais j'en suis le seul dirigeant maintenant que mon père est mort.

Heine est plus ou moins mon conseiller juridique personnel. S'il m'appelle à une heure pareille ce n'est certainement pas pour une bonne nouvelle et il est trop tôt pour me faire remonter les bretelles. Je vais déjà déjeuner. Les corvées sont plus faciles à encaisser le ventre plein.

Arrivé à la réception, je me signale au portier pour qu'il me trouve un taxi pendant que je règle la chambre.

Je rentre directement chez moi, et j'ai à peine le temps de poser mes clés et d'accrocher ma veste qu'on sonne à ma porte.

Soupirant, je vais ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec Heine qui me sourit, visiblement amusé, et me tend un sac en papier couvert de gras et une tasse de café fumant.

« Comme tu ne répondais pas, je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir directement. »

Je lève un sourcil devant ce qu'il m'a apporté et il s'explique en rentrant chez moi sans y être vraiment invité.

« Je te connais, tu es d'une humeur de chien tant que tu n'as rien avalé... »

J'avale une gorgée de café et ne peux retenir moi-aussi un sourire amusé.

« Et comme tu as des mauvaises nouvelles, tu essaies d'acheter ma sympathie avec du sucre, c'est plutôt bien vu. »

Heine éclate de rire et va s'installer au bar qui sépare le salon de la cuisine.

Il sort une assiette et dépose ses pâtisseries sur le comptoir avec un air malicieux. Puis retrouvant son sérieux, il me dévisage et s'apprête à me donner la raison de sa visite mais je le coupe et lui demandant de me laisser le temps de prendre une douche.

Quelle que soit sa mauvaise nouvelle, elle peut attendre dix minutes de plus.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, il est toujours à la cuisine, sa tasse à la main, en train de relire un dossier.

Je m'installe en face de lui et attrape un beignet en sirotant mon café. Je jette un œil à ses documents et aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'une liste de noms.

Je les connais pour la plupart. Il s'agit de collaborateurs ou même d'administrateurs de la ZAFT compagny.

Heine devine mes interrogations et soupire en reposant ses papiers. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je sens que ce qu'il va m'annoncer ne va pas me plaire.

Il soupire et commence par me faire un rapide état des lieux de la situation de la compagnie, de l'importance de rassurer les actionnaires à cause de différents problèmes économiques sans intérêt et une fois encore, je le coupe brusquement.

« Crache le morceau Heine, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. »

Je le regarde pendant qu'il cherche ses mots. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à tergiverser, mais il n'aime non plus être trop direct, surtout pour les mauvaises nouvelles.

Baissant les yeux, il finit par avouer : « La liste que tu as là c'est celle des opposants à ta succession. Ils ne veulent pas que tu reprennes la compagnie et ils risquent de lancer une OPA contre toi. Le plus virulent est ce Za Burell, qui travaille avec Durandal ; il a très mal pris d'être mis sur la touche par ton père. Il a beaucoup d'influence et sait se montrer convainquant. Selon lui, tu es un irresponsable qui passe son temps à dilapider l'argent de ta famille et donc de ZAFT. »

« Et gros, il a acheté les administrateurs. Et comme Durandal a été élu président du conseil et qu'il veut ma tête, ça n'a pas dû être trop compliqué... » Je lui réponds calmement, mais j'ai furieusement envie d'aller secouer certains de ces vieux crétins. Ils peuvent jouer les choquer, mais ils trompent tous leurs femmes et ne se font pas prier pour claquer des sommes folles en voyages d'affaires, soi-disant, pour couvrir une escapade avec leur maitresse.

Ils s'affichent en moralisateurs prudes et vertueux, mais je sais bien ce qu'ils font avec leurs assistantes en fin de journée !

Heine doit sentir ma colère, et je le vois d'autant plus embarrassé. J'essaie de me calmer et lui demande s'il a une solution pour éviter un conflit ouvert.

Malgré mes parts personnelles, celles héritées de mon père et la procuration que j'ai sur celles de Lacus, je ne peux me permettre de perdre le soutien des petits actionnaires. Et même si ça me coute, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que ZAFT reste dans ma famille. Il est hors de question que Durandal, Burell et leurs sbires puissent racheter ce que mon père a construit.

Heine parle alors d'une voix calme et posée et me dit simplement : « Il y a moyen de faire taire les rumeurs. Si tu avais un mode de vie plus rangé, et que tu attirais un peu moins l'attention, je suis certain que tu rassurerais beaucoup les petits porteurs. De te voir avec une nouvelle conquête toutes les semaines ne peut pas motiver les actionnaires à te faire confiance. Or c'est eux qui sont majoritaires. Si tu as leur soutien, les administrateurs, tout comme Durandal et Burell, seront obligés de plier à la décision de ton père de te laisser diriger ZAFT. »

Je regarde mon ami avec surprise et éclate de rire.

« Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour résoudre le problème, je serais plus vigilent avec la presse ! »

Je me sens soulagé, je m'attendais à tellement pire, puis je croise à nouveau son regard et je comprends qu'il y a autre chose.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, poursuit-il, tu ne dois pas seulement être discret sur tes aventures, tu dois leur donner une image de stabilité. Comme quand tu étais avec Lacus... »

Je suis un peu perdu par ce qu'il essaie de me dire et il doit voir la confusion sur mon visage puisqu'il soupire avant de finir en serrant les poings : « Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution Athrun, tu dois te marier. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté la bouche ouverte à le regarder. J'avais dû mal comprendre. Il ne pouvait me faire ça. C'était un cauchemar.

Il continue à parler, mais je ne l'écoute plus. Il m'explique que ce ne sera qu'un mariage arrangé, que je ne suis pas obligé d'être amoureux, ni même d'avoir une vraie relation stable avec elle. C'est pour les apparences uniquement. Il a tout prévu. Le contrat est prêt. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est mon avis avant de lancer les recherches.

A ce moment, je retrouve un peu de conscience et lui demande de quoi il parle.

Un peu gêné, il me détaille son plan. Il va embaucher ma future épouse. Une jeune et jolie fille, qui fasse bonne impression à la presse et aux actionnaires, et avec laquelle je donnerai le change à tout le monde. Il a organisé un scénario pour notre rencontre, lors d'un voyage d'affaires à l'étranger et dans un mois, mes fiançailles seront annoncées.

Comme je ne réagis toujours pas, il me laisse une pile de documents à feuilleter où il a noté tous les détails ainsi que quelques questions concernant mes goûts et si j'ai des exigences particulières puis il est parti sans un mot.

Et maintenant, je dois remplir ces fichus dossiers, avec des critères idiots pour définir la femme avec laquelle je suis supposé faire ma vie.

Comme si j'avais la moindre idée de ce que je recherche chez une fille ! Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question. En général je me contente de suivre la plus insistante, du moment qu'elle est mignonne...

Armé de mon stylo, je commence à écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Puisqu'il veut m'imposer une épouse, autant en avoir une agréable. Et après tout, il ne m'a pas obligé à lui être fidèle. Ce n'est qu'un rôle de composition.

* * *

**POV Cagalli **

« Je sors du bureau relativement en colère. Osez me faire ça à moi ! Et en dernière année encore bien ! Non mais quel toupet ! Et ils ont encore bien attendu la dernière quinzaine d'août pour me le dire ! Comme si ils n'auraient pas pu le dire fin juin, que je trouve une solution pour la rentrée académique… mais non, ils me convoquent le 16 août pour me féliciter de mon brillant parcours dans leur université et de mes résultats plus que satisfaisants dans une section pas si évidente que cela, d'après eux. J'étais flattée, finir première de la faculté des langues et être reconnue trilingue par les doyens avaient de quoi augmenter ma fierté personnelle. Et après il y a eu le « mais malheureusement la bourse ne peut plus vous être accordée suite à une modification légale ». Là j'ai entrouvert la bouche surprise mais j'ai été incapable de répondre quelque choses pendant qu'on m'expliquait que ne bénéficiant plus de la bourse il me fallait trouver avant la rentrée une autre solution financière ou je ne pourrais finir ma licence ! Et comme il ne me reste qu'un an à faire, ce serait vraiment dommage, vu mes résultats, que je ne puisse finir mes études. J'ai maitrisé ma colère naissante et mes nerfs et suis sortie dignement du bureau avant de me laisser tomber sur le premier banc rencontré sur le campus.

Je bous intérieurement mais je fais tout pour ne pas le montrer. A quoi servirait une explosion de colère ici alors que je ne peux quand même pas changer les choses ? Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres : mon père serait heureux de voir que maintenant je sais maîtriser mes « légendaires » colères. Mon père… il serait surement fier de me savoir arrivée si haut dans les études. Lui qui rêvait de m'envoyer à l'université pour améliorer notre niveau de vie, il espérait un avenir meilleur pour moi … Et même s'il n'était plus là pour le voir, je me suis battue pour être admise ici et pour réussir le mieux possible mes études de langue. Je veux que de là où il repose il puisse être fier de sa fille unique ! Je refuse d'abandonner maintenant, si près du but ! Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller, je vais trouver une solution et je finirais mon année ! Bon si je ne peux avoir la bourse, il doit exister un autre moyen de financer mes études… Et si je ne sais pas comment le faire, je sais au moins à qui demander conseil ! Je sors donc mon portable et compose un numéro dit de secours quand tout va mal ! Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre pour que Nichol décroche.

« Salut Nicky, comment vas-tu ? » je commence d'une voix calme.

« Bien et toi ? » me répond la douce voix de mon ami de l'autre côté du fil.

« J'ai un problème et comme je ne vois pas trop comment le résoudre… » Je commence cherchant un peu mes mots.

« Tu as pensé à ton meilleur ami ! J'en suis flatté ! » Il finit ma phrase comme souvent, « allez raconte ! »

« C'est délicat. On pourrait se voir… » Je demande peu encline à raconter mon problème financier ici au milieu du campus.

« Ok dans 30 minutes à notre café habituel ! » me répondit-il

« Ca marche à tout de suite. » je finis par raccrocher et me lève pour me diriger vers notre café.

Nichol a toujours été là pour moi et j'ai toujours été là pour lui. Il est la première personne a qui je pense quand je vais mal ou que j'ai un problème à résoudre. Nicky comme je l'appelle c'est mon meilleur ami même si nous sommes aussi opposés niveau caractère que le feu et l'eau ! Cela fait maintenant longtemps que l'on se connaît. En fait on s'est rencontré au parc à l'âge de 6 ans et depuis nous sommes devenus inséparable. C'est vrai que nous avons fait nos primaires et secondaires ensembles dans la même école et la même classe. D'ailleurs il est à la même université que moi mais pas dans la même faculté. Monsieur a choisi les maths quand j'ai pris les langues ! Mais ces choix n'ont pas influencé ni détruit notre amitié. On est tellement proche que l'on nous a souvent pris pour un couple. Et même si j'aime beaucoup Nicky et que je sais que cela est réciproque nous ne serons jamais ensemble, et pour cause nous sommes tous deux intéressés par les hommes ! Ce qui nous permet parfois de belles séances de matage et commentaires ! Mais je lui dois surtout d'avoir été là quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin, de m'avoir consolée et soutenue quand mon père est mort il y a dix ans. Depuis ce jour-là, il a souvent essuyé mes larmes et m'a souvent encouragée quand je baissais les bras ! Il est un formidable ami sur qui je peux compter à n'importe quelle heure ! Et je lui rends du mieux que je peux. D'ailleurs il sait très bien que je serais toujours là pour lui et que je n'hésiterais aps à me battre comme par le passé pour le défendre ! Nous sommes comme frère et sœur et rien ne pourra jamais briser ce lien !

J'arrive enfin à notre café, celui où l'on vient manger des glaces et siroter des limonades depuis l'âge de 16 ans. Il est déjà installer à notre table dans le fond près de la fenêtre donnant sur le parc et son lac. J'approche lentement et me laisse tomber en face de lui avec un soupire de frustration mal contenu. Je lui lance un regard en biais pour constater qu'il regarde par la fenêtre ce qui se passe dehors. Nicky est fidèle à lui-même, habillé simplement d'un T-shirt et d'un jeans. Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi et m'observe avant de prendre la parole.

« Que désires-tu boire ? » questionne-t-il poliment. C'est tout lui de commencer par une banalité.

« Thé glacé. Et bonjour à toi aussi » Je rétorque en m'asseyant correctement.

« Hum bonjour Cags' » me répond-il en levant la main pour appeler le serveur.

Un jeune homme de plus ou moins notre âge approche avec un calepin à la main et un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Tiens, un saisonnier parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Séduisant et sexy, ce qui ne gâche rien. Il a aussi une voix relativement grave mais assez agréable à écouter. Il prend notre commande avec de sympas clins d'œil en ma direction et quelques sourires bien placés. Il finit par s'éloigner et nous sommes deux à le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bar. En fait nous ne le quittons pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec nos commandes. Il dépose le tout avec toujours des sourires séduisants et Nicky le paie avec un sourire timide. Et notre serveur séduisant s'éloigne de nouveau accompagné par nos regards subjugués.

« Pas mal je trouve ! » je déclare une fois qu'il est assez loin pour ne pas m'entendre.

« Tout à fait d'accord, trop sexy ! » rétorque Nicky en reportant son regard vers moi.

« Hum, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit ton genre de mec, n'est-ce pas ? » je demande avec un air innocent.

« Ni le tien, sauf si tu es en manque ! » répond-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Pas au point de sauter sur les serveurs ! » je réponds en éclatant de rire.

« Tu sais, ça fait 2 ans qu'Ahmed et toi vous êtes séparés… tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une nouvelle relation amoureuse… » Commence-t-il en sirotant son jus de fruits.

« Et, je ne suis pas frigide non plus ! J'ai eu quelques relations quand même… » Je me défends du mieux que je peux.

« Oui, deux ! La première par vengeance avec son meilleur ami et cela n'a duré que trois semaines parce que monsieur voulait aller trop vite ! Et la seconde c'était le mois dernier avec ton collègue de travail d'étudiant, et vous vous êtes quittés bon ami à la fin de votre contrat. Tiens vous vous êtes embrassé au moins ? » Me répond-il lentement en me fixant.

« Ben tiens, et toi alors ? » je réponds le sachant très bien célibataire.

« C'est différent moi, Cags'… Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi… » Commence-t-il avec son air de mère poule habituel.

« Ce n'est pas pour parler de ma vie sentimentale, Nicky, que j'ai demandé à te voir. J'ai un problème plus important que cela à résoudre ! » Je déclare enfin pour mettre fin à la discussion sur nos vies amoureuses respectives.

« Et bien explique que je puisse t'aider à le résoudre. Tu sais les problèmes c'est plutôt mon rayon à la faculté » Répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Hum justement cela concerne des chiffres. J'ai été appelée ce matin par les doyens de la faculté, ils m'ont annoncé que suite à un changement de loi, je ne puis plus bénéficier de la bourse… » J'explique en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Ah… et ils t'ont annoncé cela comme ça ? » questionne Nichol plus qu'attentif.

« Non avant ils m'ont félicité sur mes brillant résultat et insisté sur le fait que cela serait dommage de tout arrêter maintenant pour une question de minerval à payer. » je continue d'expliquer, « sauf que je ne peux pas demander à maman de payer, on est loin d'en avoir les moyens matériels… »

« Donc tu aimerais que je t'aide à trouver une solution… » Suppose-t-il.

« Oui, aurais-tu une idée d'où je puisse trouver l'argent ? » je lui demande en reportant mon attention sur lui. Il fait silence pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant surement à une solution.

« Oui, je crois avoir quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider mais qui va te demander de petits sacrifices. » Finit-il par dire.

« Ah bon, vas-y je t'écoute. » je réplique toute ouïe.

« Demande un paiement étalé du minerval et des frais et trouve-toi un travail pour payer le tout ! J'avoue que cela te donnera moins de temps pour toi mais ce n'est que pour une année… » Propose-t-il le plus simplement du monde. Je le fixe et j'en viens à me demander comment je n'y ai pas penser toute seule. »

* * *

**POV Athrun **

Deux jours que je ne peux plus sortir de chez moi ! La presse me harcèle à propos des rumeurs d'OPA, tout le monde veut savoir ce que je compte faire. Encore mieux que ma vie privée, maintenant, les foules se passionnent pour la déchéance potentielle d'un jeune chef d'entreprise à qui la vie souriait un peu trop.

Malgré l'idée de Heine, les actionnaires semblent douter. Son plan était peut-être bon, mais il ne suffira pas à calmer tous ceux qui en ont après la ZAFT compagny.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois convaincre le conseil d'administration que je suis le seul à pouvoir maintenir la société à flot tout en respectant ses objectifs mais aussi ses méthodes.

Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de l'avis de Lacus, mais surtout de son soutien. Et gros, il faut que je retourne à Aprilius pour lui demander son aide.

Je sais qu'elle déteste faire les conférences de presse et toutes ces histoires de politiques internes, mais à l'heure actuelle, je n'ai plus d'autre solution.

Je l'ai prévenue par téléphone que je venais la voir, mais je n'ai pas osé lui expliquer le pourquoi de ma venue.

Si elle lit un minimum les journaux, elle est déjà au courant de toute l'affaire de toute façon. Et très franchement, à part si elle est aveugle, sourde, muette et qu'elle vit dans un monde parallèle, elle connait ma situation et sait forcément pourquoi je me déplace.

J'ai réservé ma place dans le prochain train qui part dans quelques heures, et je ne devrais être absent que deux jours, donc tout se présente plutôt bien. Le seul problème, c'est que je me suis engagé à m'occuper de Buster, le labrador de Dearka.

Il me l'a confié pour la semaine, pendant qu'il partait au ski et j'avais promis de le garder avec moi plutôt que de le confier à un chenil, sauf que je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Buster est un chien adorable et j'étais très content de l'avoir quelques jours, ce n'est pas si souvent.

Quand je faisais mes études, Dearka et moi partagions un appartement à l'extérieur du campus et nous avions trouvé ce pauvre clébart miteux devant notre immeuble un soir en rentrant.

On l'a tout de suite adopté, au début par pitié, mais très vite, il est devenu un membre à part entière de notre vie d'étudiant.

En dernière année, j'ai commencé à voyager, des stages dans différentes villes, puis différents pays et du coup, Dearka se retrouvait seul avec Buster, il est devenu son maitre par défaut.

Donc après nos examens, c'est lui qui l'a gardé. C'était le plus logique.

Mais il me le confit systématiquement dès qu'il a un déplacement. Il n'est plus très jeune comme chien et du coup, on ne peut pas se résoudre à le confier à des étrangers ni à le mettre dans une pension.

Pourtant, cette fois, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Heine doit m'emmener à la gare, il ne devrait plus tarder. Il en profite pour récupérer ses fichiers pour me trouver la femme parfaite. Même si je ne suis pas convaincu par son plan, je lui ai tout de même fait une liste des qualités que je voulais trouver chez une bonne épouse. Ca n'a pas été facile, et je ne vois vraiment pas comment il va s'y prendre, lui qui n'arrive jamais à aborder une fille...

Buster commence à couiner à mes pieds et il me donne soudain une idée. Et si je demandais à Heine de me le garder ? Il vit seul, ça lui ferait un peu de compagnie. Et les chiens sont un bon moyen de se faire accoster par les filles.

Plutôt que de s'embarquer dans une idée grotesque pour sauver ma compagnie qui ne sera peut-être plus la mienne dans une semaine, il ferait bien mieux de se trouver chaussure à son pied ! Je finis mon sac rapidement et vérifie une dernière fois que je n'ai rien oublié avant de descendre, mes fichiers sous le coude et Buster derrière mes talons.

Comme prévu, Heine est pile à l'heure. Il s'arrête devant l'entrée et lève en sourcil en voyant le chien qui monte en voiture avec moi.

« Tu comptes l'emmener avec toi à Aprilius ? » demande-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Je le regarde en souriant et lui tend les clés de mon appartement en plus de ses dossiers.

Il me fait signe de tout poser derrière le siège et démarre avant de se faire klaxonner.

Le trafic est assez fluide, mais il nous faudra bien trois quarts d'heure pour rejoindre la gare.

Je peux donc lui expliquer tranquillement mon problème avec Buster et surtout essayer de le convaincre de le prendre avec lui.

Au début, il paraît peu enclin à s'occuper d'un animal. Il passe plus de dix heures par jour au bureau et quand il rentre le soir, je sais bien qu'il n'a plus tellement l'énergie de courir au parc, mais pour deux jours, il pourrait bien lever le pied. Ca lui ferait le plus grand bien et il aurait peut-être l'occasion de rencontre la femme de ses rêves.

Dès que je parle de filles, je vois son regard s'éclairer et un court instant, je crois l'avoir persuadé.

Malheureusement, il embraye sur un tout autre sujet et me demande si moi, je trouve important que les femmes aiment les animaux et les chiens en particulier.

Comme je ne comprends où il veut en venir, il repart sur son histoire d'épouse parfaite, avec son lieu commun de la petite famille parfaite, un mari riche et travailleur, une épouse belle et dévouée, et un chien espiègle.

« Sans oublier quelques enfants pour garnir le tableau et une superbe maison à la campagne avec piscine et vue sur la mer... »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un brin sarcastique, mais il me prend au mot.

« Je vois d'ici le tableau. Ce serait parfait pour rassurer tes actionnaires, » me sort-il, le plus sérieusement du monde. Puis, profitant du feu rouge, il se tourne vers moi, et poursuit : « Et tu la veux blonde ou brune, Barbie ? »

Je le dévisage un instant, cherchant à deviner s'il plaisante. Il a toujours été pince sans rire, mais aujourd'hui, je n'arrive vraiment pas à savoir s'il fait de l'humour...

« T'as déjà vu une poupée brune ?! Non, une blonde, grande et pulpeuse, mais de façon naturelle, pas une bimbo siliconée. Et pitié épargne-moi les yeux bleus, ce serait vraiment trop cliché. »

« Mmm... » Il semble réfléchir un instant, puis se concentre à nouveau sur la route avant de me parler complètement d'autre chose. Il me pose quelques questions sur Lacus, et sur la façon dont je suis supposé la convaincre de revenir sur le devant de la scène alors qu'elle a juré de ne plus s'occuper de ZAFT.

Mais il n'écoute pas mes réponses. Je vois bien qu'il est dans son monde, en train de penser à dieu sait quoi et certainement même qu'il est en train de monter un de ses plans dont il a le secret.

Heureusement pour moi, je ne serai pas là pour le voir puisque mon train part dans moins de trente minutes.

Quand il me dépose devant la gare, il me dit finalement qu'il va se charger de Buster et qu'il aime mon idée d'utiliser un chien pour approcher les filles. C'est un tel soulagement que je ne me méfie pas quand il me demande simplement de lui signer un document rapide lui laissant une procuration en cas de problème. Je lui rédige rapidement une note, lui confiant légalement le droit de me représenter juridiquement pendant mon absence et le remercie un millier de fois avant de quitter sa voiture et de foncer vers le quai. Je suis juste à l'heure pour le départ, et je me sens si libéré que je ne réalise pas une seconde que je viens de lui confier bien plus que la garde de mon appartement et de mon chien.

Si seulement j'avais été plus attentif à ses questions et à son attitude, j'aurai pu deviner ce qu'il préparait. D'ailleurs, si j'étais resté quelques secondes de plus en voiture avec lui, je l'aurais entendu dire fièrement à Buster qu'il allait à me trouver une épouse.

* * *

**POV Cagalli **

« Je regarde l'homme en costume assis derrière son bureau en face de moi. Je viens de pénétrer dans une vaste pièce richement meublée, qui sert de bureau à un avocat si j'ai bien compris la secrétaire qui m'a accueillie. J'essaye de me rappeler comment j'ai fini ici, debout au milieu d'une pièce à attendre que Monsieur daigne me regarder. Ah oui, je cherche un emploi pour payer mes études et je suis tombée sur une petite annonce pour la garde d'un chien, et le job était bien payé et pas trop prenant. Je retiens un soupire de passer mes lèvres. Je pensais me retrouver devant un vieil homme qui cherchait une gouvernante pour son chien, au lieu de cela je rencontre l'avocat d'un vieil homme. Parce que pour être aussi riche et faire appel à un avocat pour cela, il doit forcément être âgé ! Nicky se moquerait de moi si je lui avais sorti cela en me disant que je risquais d'être surprise ! Il n'a pas tort, j'ai toujours des idées reçues sur tout et tout le monde et j'ai souvent tort…

Il relève la tête et me lance un regard surpris. Je sens ses yeux glisser le long de mon corps et détailler chaque partie lentement. Oh pas comme si je l'intéressais, non plutôt comme s'il devait m'analyser… Il commence par me fixer droit dans les yeux, puis son regard glisse les long de mon cou, jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas de décolleté mais un chemisier cintré qui moule un peu mon corps sous une veste de tailleur gris souris et une jupe de tailleur droite de même couleur que ma veste. Je désirais faire bonne impression et sérieuse. Après ma poitrine moulée par mon chemisier blanc, il descend sur ma taille, puis le long de mes jambes. Et il remonte son regard lentement, observant chaque courbe de mon corps… je me sens rougir même si le regard est juste calculateur et froid. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il m'observe et me détaille ainsi. Il finit par sourire et par se lever. Il lance un rapide coup d'œil à ses papiers avant de me tendre la main.

« Mademoiselle Attha, je suppose. Enchanté » Finit-il par dire alors que je lui sers la main, « Asseyez-vous. »

Je m'exécute un peu surprise que quelqu'un possédant un regard si froid puisse avoir une voix aussi chaleureuse. Il replonge dans ses papiers pendant de longues minutes. Je laisse mon regard se balader dans la pièce, détaillant les meubles et garnitures. La patience n'étant pas une de mes vertus, je finis par m'énerver un petit peu. Je croisse mes jambes et balance mon pied et je soupire un peu. J'ai beau essayé d'être discrète et de paraitre calme, le silence me rend nerveuse. Il relève la tête et dépose ses papiers avant de s'appuyer sur son dossier et de me fixer de nouveau.

« Le travail pour lequel vous postulez n'est que de deux jours. » m'informe-t-il. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. C'est loin de m'arranger.

« Ah ?!? L'annonce ne le prédisait pas. » Je réponds d'une voix déçue.

« Je pourrais comprendre que vous changiez d'avis. » déclare-t-il, « cependant si vous désirez passer l'audition pour l'avoir… »

« Disons que je cherche un travail pour l'année scolaire complète. Et dans ce cas, même si ce travail que vous proposez est bien payé, il ne m'intéresse pas. » Je rétorque en me levant, « je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps. » Il semble surpris par ma réaction soudaine.

« Permettez-moi, mademoiselle, une question : pourquoi cherchez-vous un emploi ? » demantte-t-il en se levant à son tour. Je reste surprise mais je n'ai pas honte d'avouer ma raison.

« Pour payer mes études, je suis en dernière année de licence en langue étrangères. » je réponds d'une voix plutôt clame.

« Je vois… j'ai peut-être un emploi pour vous… si bien sur vous répondez aux critères de sélection. » avoue-t-il avec un sourire poli. Je reste quelques minutes sans voix. Il me propose un autre emploi si je remplis des critères. Je devrais peut-être partir rapidement, mais j'ai besoin d'un travail et d'argent. Je me rassieds lentement. Après tout cela ne me coutera rien d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Il s'assied à son tour et sort une feuille d'un porte document qu'il parcourt rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur moi à nouveau.

« Bien certaines questions peuvent être personnelles, mais ne vous inquiétez pas rien ne sortira d'ici. Et vous pouvez toujours refuser de répondre. » Déclare-t-il.

« Puis-je connaître votre âge, mademoiselle Attha » demande-t-il.

« Hum, 24 ans en mai. » je réponds en haussant les sourcils, légèrement surprise.

« Avez-cous un petit ami ? » continue-t-il.

« .. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? » Je me braque involontairement.

« Pour ce que j'ai à vous proposer il serait préférable que vous soyez célibataire. » explique-t-il patiemment.

« Célibataire… » Je réponds en fixant droit dans les yeux mon interlocuteur.

« Pouvez-vous me décrire votre situation familiale. » demande-t-il.

« Je vis avec ma mère, seule depuis la mort de mon père. Et pourquoi cette question ? » je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier.

« Avez-vous un penchant pour l'alcool ? La drogue ? » Continue-t-il en ignorant ma question.

« Non ! Dites moi vous vous prenez pour qui ! » J'ai explosé et me suis remise sur pied en colère. Cette fois-ci je n'ai pu me retenir de crier.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas être impertinent, mademoiselle. » rétorque-t-il poliment, « j'ai simplement besoin d'être sûr que votre passé ne cache rien de suspect… désirez-vous continuer ou non ? »

« Cela dépend de votre prochaine question » lui réponds-je, calmée. Je suis curieuse de savoir pour quel travail on pose ce genre de question. Et je me rassois calmement.

« Quelles études faites-vous ? » demande-t-il.

« Licence en langue, je suis trilingue et j'espère acquérir 2 autres langues d'ici la fin de l'année. Je suis en seconde licence. » Je réponds relativement fière de mon parcours.

« Je vois… pour quelle raison cherchez-vous un emploi exactement ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Malgré mes résultats, je ne bénéficie plus de bourse. La loi a changé semble-t-il… » Je finis par avouer.

« Comment vous décririez-vous ? » finit-il par me demander.

« Euh, comme quelqu'un de travailleur et volontaire. J'ai un fort caractère et je peux m'énerver vite, quoique j'ai appris à prendre sur moi. J'estime être très ouverte et sympathique, voire diplomate quand il faut. Je suis serviable et sociable. Et parfois curieuse… J'avoue être volcanique et têtue… » Je réponds surprise de la question.

« J'ai remarqué que vous étiez une femme de caractère et c'est justement cela qui me fait penser que vous êtes la personne idéale pour ce poste » Rétorque-t-il.

« Ah… et ce poste c'est ? » je questionne curieuse.

« Le dirigeant de la compagnie Zaft, Athrun Zala, a besoin d'une fiancée pour sauver son entreprise. Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails administratifs du pourquoi. Sachez seulement que ce travail est temporaire et bien payé. Il vous suffit de jouer l'épouse d'un riche homme d'affaire pour quelques temps. » M'explique-t-il.

« Attendez, vous me proposez d'épouser un homme et de… vivre avec lui ? » je m'exclame stupidement.

« Non, je vous demande de jouer la fiancée d'un homme riche, un peu en dessous de la trentaine. Au pire, vous devrez échanger un baiser en publique avec lui rien de plus… purement platonique. Vous devrez vivre chez lui, dans une chambre séparée bien sûr, et l'épouser dans 6 mois. Le contrat est très précis sur le contenu de votre mariage, quelques apparitions publiques avec lui s'imposeront évidemment. J'ai laissé dans le vague votre relation intime et personnelle avec monsieur Zala, ce qui vous permettra de divorcer dans quelques années tous les deux sans problèmes, qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre vous ou non. » Continue-t-il d'expliquer.

« Pourquoi me choisir moi ? Je suis sûre que les prétendantes ne manquent pas ! » Je m'exclame.

« Simplement parce que vous correspondez exactement à la description de monsieur Zala. Vous êtes intelligente, travailleuse, belle mais pas vulgaire, indépendante… Et surtout je suis persuadé que vous ne tomberez pas à ses pieds et ne le vénérerez pas comme les demoiselles qu'il côtoie d'habitude. Disons que je crois qu'il a besoin d'une femme de caractère comme vous… » Me répond-il avec un sourire taquin.

« Mais j'y gagnerais quoi ? » je fini par demander.

« Vos études payées entièrement et une place importante chez Zaft quand vous serez diplômée. » m'offre-t-il avec un sourire poli.

« Juste faire semblant, il n'y aura rien entre nous ? » je redemande pour être sûre.

« Rien que du platonique » répond-il en me donnant un contrat.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de le lire et je signe la dernière feuille avant de le rendre à l'avocat. J'espère juste ne pas avoir commis la pire erreur de ma vie… »

_**Fin chapitre 1**_


	2. Première rencontre

Chapitre 2

Merci à Shad67 ; Lucifer17 ; cara410 et karaya klein pour leur review (laisser votre e-mail pour une réponse si vous n'avez pas de compte)

**POV Athrun** = Tidoo-chan

**POV Cagalli **= junon2

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre **_

**POV Athrun**

« Heine est injoignable. La conférence de presse de Lacus a été extraordinaire, comme toujours. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle. Kira a de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. C'est idiot de ma part de penser ça, mais maintenant que je viens de passer deux jours avec eux, sincèrement je l'envie.

Non seulement Lacus est une très belle femme, mais elle est aussi gentille, douce, intelligente et incroyablement attentionnée. Et avec tout le monde.

Alors même qu'elle déteste les journalistes, et vu comme ses moindres faits et gestes ont été traqués pendant des années, je la comprends, elle a tout de même pris sur elle et organisé un gigantesque meeting pour m'aider.

Jamais nous n'avions rendu public notre arrangement vis à vis de ZAFT, puisque mon père est mort peu après l'annonce de notre séparation et qu'il m'avait désigné comme son successeur, nous n'avions pas jugé utile d'informer les médias de ma procuration sur les parts que Lacus possédaient.

Malheureusement, avec Burell et Durandal qui travaillent dans l'ombre pour me spolier, je n'avais plus d'autre choix. Le plan de Heine pour garder la confiance des actionnaires était bien trop ridicule. Je doute d'ailleurs qu'il ait vraiment été sérieux et qu'il ait réellement voulu me trouver une épouse.

En revanche, il a raison sur un point, je dois être plus prudent à l'avenir sur mes aventures. Pas la peine d'attirer trop l'attention sur ma vie privée.

Je suis trop jeune et trop puissant aux yeux de beaucoup de monde, si en plus je continue d'afficher mon succès auprès de la gent féminine, je vais m'attirer de nombreux ennemis inutiles. Donc je vais faire profile bas.

En plus, après avoir vu Kira et Lacus ensemble, j'ai moi-aussi envie d'un tel bonheur. Ils sont en telle harmonie tous les deux que c'en est presque écœurant.

Non pas que je sois jaloux. Je n'aime pas Lacus de cette façon. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, et comme Kira a été toujours un frère, leur couple m'est tout à fait naturel. J'envie seulement leur facilité à être ensemble. Et je les trouve un peu trop... comment dire... parfait.

Ils ne sont pas démonstratifs comme certains, qui passent leur temps à vous balancer leur bonheur au visage, au contraire, ils sont très pudiques. Au mieux, ils se tiennent la main.

Pas de petit mot doux ou de nom idiot. Non, ils sont très classiques.

Mais ils ont une façon de se regarder, avec une telle tendresse dans les yeux qu'on se sent toujours de trop. Comme s'ils vivaient dans un autre monde et voyait des choses qui échappent aux communs des mortels et qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre.

D'ailleurs, finalement, ils se parlent très peu. En un coup d'œil, ils échangent plus que je ne pourrai jamais le faire en dix heures de discours. Et ça me met mal à l'aise.

Enfin, maintenant, je suis tranquille, la presse a rapporté les propos de Lacus, et tout le monde sait que je suis et reste actionnaire principal et que j'ai son soutien. Donc je suis quelqu'un de confiance. Sinon, elle ne m'accorderait pas ses voix.

Par conséquent, je peux retourner l'esprit libre chez moi. Mais j'aurai voulu faire le point avec Heine.

Lui qui est sur place doit bien savoir comment le Conseil a pris la nouvelle et ce qui s'est dit en mon absence. Mais bien sûr, ce petit malin ne répond pas au téléphone et sa secrétaire n'a pas l'air au courant de quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien essayé de joindre mes autres collaborateurs, mais Luna est en déplacement, sa sœur en congé et Shinn ne me dira rien, pour le simple plaisir de me pourrir l'existence.

Si Dearka était en ville, j'aurai pu en savoir un peu plus, mais il ne rentre que dans trois jours.

Finalement, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre moi-aussi d'être arrivé pour savoir comment se présente la situation.

Je ne pense pas qu'Heine soit à la gare, mais il sera sûrement chez lui quand je descendrai du train.

Comme c'était lui qui m'avait emmené, je suis obligé de prendre un taxi, mais j'ai de la chance, l'heure de pointe est derrière moi. Il ne me faut qu'une demi-heure pour enfin poser mon sac et découvrir Buster qui m'attend sagement à la cuisine, assis avec sa gamelle dans la gueule.

A croire que personne ne l'a nourri de la journée.

Je me sers à boire et découvre dans le frigo une boite de pâtée pour chien entamée. J'ai été médisant. Il a dû manger, simplement, il en veut encore.

Comme moi aussi j'ai faim, je remplis sa gamelle et me fait réchauffer un reste de poulet.

Après un diner rapide, je réessaie d'appeler Heine, mais je tombe directement sur son répondeur. Evidemment. Je vais me changer et attrape la laisse de Buster pour un petit jogging de fin de journée.

Le train me rouille invariablement les articulations et un peu de sport me fera du bien. Et la course permet de se vider la tête. Si je n'ai pas rapidement de nouvelles, je vais commencer à gamberger et je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir, ce qui est une très mauvaise idée.

Maintenant que ZAFT est à nouveau en sécurité entre mes mains, je vais devoir me concentrer sur les nouveaux investissements à faire et trouver des financements.

Et ce, en plus de mes dossiers habituels. Les prochaines semaines promettent d'être chargées. Je ne peux pas me permettre de passer des nuits blanches à m'angoisser pour l'avenir.

En plus, ça fait presque quinze jours que je ne suis pas allé au parc, je me ramollis. Et Buster à besoin de prendre l'air.

Il fait presque nuit quand je sens que le pauvre chien à coté de moi commence à trainer la patte. Il n'est plus si jeune et fatigue vite. A regret, je suis contraint de rentrer, alors que j'ai à peine fait deux tours.

D'un autre coté, depuis un moment déjà, les seules personnes que je croise sont des couples d'amoureux transis qui viennent profiter du coucher du soleil pour se murmurer des mots doux.

Et après deux jours en compagnie des fiancés parfaits, j'avoue que je commence vraiment à ressentir la solitude du célibat.

Heine a raison. Il faut que je me trouve une relation stable, avec une fille bien. C'est plutôt marrant que ce conseil vienne de lui, que je n'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit, mais bon, ça reste juste. Encore que je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à m'engager. Et je ne peux pas dire non à toutes ces filles qui veulent passer la nuit avec moi.

D'ailleurs, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'une petite blonde me suit des yeux. Elle est plutôt mignonne dans son genre. Un peu garçon manqué avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses vêtements trop larges, mais elle a quelque chose d'attirant.

Buster a dû la repérer aussi puisqu'il fonce droit sur elle. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour l'aborder.

Armé de mon plus beau sourire, je vais lui parler. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'elle me laisse la raccompagner. Comme quoi, il suffit de peu de chose pour éviter de passer une nuit à ressasser ses angoisses, tout seul, comme une âme en peine. »

* * *

**POV Cagalli **

«J'observe depuis un bout de temps le jeune homme qui courre avec son chien dans le parc. Mes yeux sont surtout braqués sur le chien, que je suis sûre d'avoir reconnu comme étant celui dont je me suis occupée ces derniers jours. Parce que dans ma grande bonté, avant de quitter l'avocat, je me suis quand même proposée pour m'occuper du chien, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Je dois reconnaître que cet adorable nounours vivant m'a adoptée directement, dès la première gamelle. D'ailleurs il me fait la fête dès que j'arrive et ne refuse jamais une bonne promenade ou une séance de caresse. Par contre, là je le plains sincèrement le pauvre, après s'être baladé pendant de longues heures avec moi, son maitre lui impose un jogging !

Mes yeux remontent ensuite vers le jeune homme, pour le peu que l'avocat me l'a décrit je suis apte à reconnaître mon « futur fiancé » de circonstance. Alors c'est lui « Monsieur Zala je cherche une fausse épouse pour faire bien ! » Bon, il faut que je lui reconnaisse un certain charme… Erm, qu'est-ce que je raconte là ? … Enfin je peux m'avouer qu'il est séduisant et sexy, même en training. Il a de beaux yeux verts et une coupe de cheveux impeccable. Apparemment c'est un sportif, j'en déduis donc qu'il s'entretient un corps parfait pour ses conquêtes… bref le genre de mec que je trouve beau et attirant, mais que j'évite ! Un playboy, qui joue avec les femmes. Il mériterait peut-être une bonne leçon…

C'est à ce moment-là que Buster lui échappe et arrive tout joyeux vers moi. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne crier. Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Je vais être obligée de parler à Monsieur Zala… J'ai envie de me lever de mon banc et de partir du parc, évitant ainsi à devoir répondre à mon dilemme : lui dire que je le connais ou pas ? Mais Buster arrive à ma hauteur en jappant et en secouant la queue, pour me montrer à quel point il est heureux de me revoir. Je ne résiste pas longtemps à son air heureux et je m'agenouille devant lui, oubliant mes réflexions pour le câliner.

« Alors Buster, encore de sortie. » je déclare en le caressant entre les oreilles, sans remarquer que son maitre est juste derrière lui.

« Hum, vous connaissez mon chien, Mademoiselle ? » Demande une voix grave et sensuelle, qui me fait sursauter et me remettre sur mes pieds les joues ne feu.

« Ah euh … en fait, je… » Je bafouille à demi par la frayeur qu'il vient de me faire et d'autre part en cherchant un mensonge. Et puis pourquoi je devrais mentir ? Je peux aussi bien ne lui dire qu'une part de la vérité…

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. » finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire narquois. Non mais, il se moque de moi en prime ce playboy !

« J'ai été engagé pour m'occuper de Buster pendant votre absence par un de vos amis ! » Je n'ai pu empêcher l'énervement de m'accaparer et de répondre froidement et assez méchamment à sa question. Je n'y peux rien les mecs comme lui m'exaspère dés qu'ils parlent ! Il semble surpris par le changement de ton et de regard.

« Ah je vois. » répond-il avec à son tour un air frustré. Je me mords la lèvre, j'ai été plus qu'impolie et je vais dépendre de sa générosité, si j'ai bien compris l'avocat, pendant 6 mois au moins.

« Je ne voulais pas être grossière… c'est juste que je … Enfin, vous ne saviez pas pour votre chien ? Je pensais que c'était vous qui aviez demandé à ce qu'on s'en occupe… »Je réponds en baissant les yeux vers le Buster assis entre nous deux et halletant.

Il tourne son regard vers moi et je constate que son expression s'adoucit, un charmant sourire se dessinant même sur ses lèvres. Je capte l'éclat de son regard et involontairement le fixe droit dans les yeux… ce qui d'après ce que mon père m'a appris est impoli ! Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses pupilles émeraude intenses qui scintillent. Je sens juste mes joues rougir et mon cœur manquer un battement pendant cet échange muet. C'est Buster qui me tire de mon envoûtement en venant me lécher la main, brisant le charme et attirant mon regard vers le bas. Un léger soupire, imperceptible passe mes lèvres entrouvertes alors que je flatte la tête du vieux chien.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment cela l'histoire… » Murmure mon interlocuteur, « Disons que j'avais demandé à mon ami de s'occuper de lui pendant mon absence, pas de lui trouver une nounou ! »

« Je comprends… » C'est franchement tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit comme réponse ! Il me semble que la conversation est finie et qu'il est temps de prendre congé de Buster et de son maître.

« Hum, il vous adore on dirait » murmure-t-il en fixant le chien qui me lèche la main, « au fait, Athrun Zala »

« Euh, Cagalli Yula Attha » je réponds en lui serrant la main qu'il m'a tendue.

« Enchanté… Hum, puis-je vous inviter à boire quelque chose ? » Propose-t-il sur un ton séducteur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me contracter. Non mais il me prend vraiment pour une fille facile ! Il n'est quand même pas le premier mec que je rencontre qui m'invite à boire quelque chose avec l'idée de finir la nuit avec moi. Et puis quoi encore ! Je m'apprête à décliner l'offre mais quelque chose m'arrête… premièrement il ne semble pas afficher des idées trop osées ou il cache plutôt bien son jeu. Deuxièmement, ne sachant pas que je suis sa _« future fiancée »_, sinon il m'aurait reconnue, j'ai là une chance de découvrir quel genre d'homme il est, sans qu'il me joue un faux jeu ridicule. Je lui offre un mini sourire avant de lui répondre.

« Hum, ce serait gentil mais là je compter rentrer souper. » j'avoue enfin, et je ne mens pas puisque je suis morte de faim ! L'avouer ne me sert ici qu'à voir sa réaction.

« Je vois… euh et si je vous invitais à manger pour me faire pardonner mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure ? » propose-t-il toujours avec le sourire.

« Pourquoi pas… je connais une auberge pas loin où les chiens sont admis. » je finis par proposer en désignant Buster toujours assis à nous observer, curieux peut-être d'analyser la technique de séduction des humains ! Monsieur Zala acquiesce légèrement de la tête. »

* * *

**POV Athrun**

« Je suis cette curieuse petite blonde à travers le parc puis vers une rue commerçante encore bien animée malgré l'heure. C'est amusant l'application qu'elle met à marcher trois mètres devant moi et à surtout ne pas me laisser lui parler. Comme si elle avait peur de ce que je pourrai lui demander. Toute son attention se concentre sur Buster, mais je vois qu'elle évite de me regarder.

Elle m'intrigue cette fille, elle est différente des autres, en tout cas de celles que je cotoie d'habitude. Elle n'a pas l'air de me connaitre et pourtant, je sens bien qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le dit. Et j'avoue que je me demande ce que Heine a à voir dans cette histoire. Je lui poserai la question plus tard, pour le moment, je voudrais surtout comprendre ce qu'elle a derrière la tête. Peut-être juste qu'elle espère profiter de ma générosité en se faisant inviter à diner. Elle n'a pas l'air du genre à s'allonger facilement, donc je doute qu'elle veuille me mettre dans son lit.

Alors que cherche-t-elle exactement ?

Elle s'arrête enfin et me sourit. Je sens mon coeur se serrer face à son visage innocent et lumineux. Elle est radieuse, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sur mes gardes. Elle me cache quelque chose.

Chassant mes pensées négatives d'un battement de paupière, je constate qu'elle m'a emmené à un petit bistrot avec une grande terrasse, dans une petite rue piétonne. Pas étonnant qu'ils acceptent les chiens, vu que toutes leurs tables sont dehors.

Je lui fais signe de choisir là où elle veut s'installer et m'assois tranquillement en face d'elle. Elle a l'air surprise que je ne me sois mis à coté d'elle, mais d'un autre coté, elle semble soulagée.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être trop près d'elle. Elle est mignonne, c'est une certitude, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon. Bien sûr, si elle insistait, je ne lui dirais sans doute pas non, seulement pour l'instant j'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête. En plus, j'ai passé la dernière heure à courir, et sincèrement, je dois sentir le bouc, ce qui ne tenterait personne.

Elle me regarde par en-dessous, comme si elle n'osait pas vraiment s'aventurer à me faire face.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez. En fait, j'ai même déjà diné... »

Mon aveu paraît la dérouter et elle cherche ses mots pour me répondre.

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir invitée ? C'est plutot pitoyable comme technique de drague... Emmener une fille au restaurant et ne même pas manger... »

J'éclate de rire sans pouvoir me contrôler et je vois bien que je l'ai vexée. Même Buster semble désapprouver mon comportement, alors j'essaie de retrouver mon calme et je me décide à m'expliquer.

« Navré de vous décevoir, mais je ne cherchais absolument à vous séduire ! »

Devant son air encore plus renfrogné, je me dépêche d'ajouter : « Non pas que vous ne soyez pas attirante, rassurez-vous. C'est juste que je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière et je doute de commencer ce genre de chose aujourd'hui et encore plus avec une inconnue... »

Elle me dévisage curieusement. Comme si elle essayait de peser le vrai du faux dans ce que je venais de lui dire. Puis, se redressant, elle me demande : « Et vous pensez sérieusement que je vais croire un truc pareil ?! »

C'est curieux, je n'arrive pas à définir si elle est vexée par ce que je lui ai dit ou simplement parce qu'il est clair que je n'essaie pas à la mettre dans mon lit.

Avant que j'ai le temps de lui expliquer plus avant ma situation, le serveur nous interrompt en nous tendant les cartes. Je la vois hésiter, puis comme je feuillette la mienne, elle finit par se décider à lire le menu elle-aussi.

Elle m'observe un moment, se mordant la lèvre, puis la rejetant avant de recommencer le même geste. C'est amusant de la voir faire. C'est un peu comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'un tic, sans vraiment y parvenir.

Le silence s'éternise un peu trop entre nous et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps.

Reposant ma carte, je me concentre sur mon invitée et m'apprête à lui parler, mais elle me devance.

« Vous êtes bizarre, vous savez... »

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, perplexe, et comme je lui souris, elle se met à rougir avant de baisser la tête et de marmonner une phrase incompréhensible.

J'attends de voir si elle poursuit son raisonnement, mais comme elle reste les yeux rivés sur ses mains, je me lance.

« Cagalli ? » Son nom sonne bien, il est dynamique et lumineux. Comme elle.

« Je ne voulais pas paraître grossier. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accoster les gens dans la rue... » Elle relève la tête et nos yeux se croisent à nouveau. Elle vraiment belle. J'aimerai la connaître, elle a quelque chose d'attirant, mais je n'arrive pas à définir d'où cela vient.

« Alors pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi m'amener ici alors que vous avez déjà diné ? » Elle a l'air perdu et affectée. Elle qui semblait si sûre d'elle un peu plus tôt affiche maintenant un tout autre visage.

« Vous connaissiez Buster, et ce que vous m'avez dit me chipote. J'aimerai en savoir plus. Je suis désolé si je vous ai donné une autre impression. Mais très franchement, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir sérieusement, dans la mesure où vous n'êtes pas une seconde intéressée. »

D'un coup, elle rougit et détourne la tête vers le serveur. Visiblement, elle est gênée que je l'ai percée à jour. Elle bredouille des justifications, me disant que je suis plutôt mignon, mais elle ne fait que rougir davantage et je me peux m'empêcher de rire.

Le garçon vient prendre notre commande et je la vois à nouveau hésiter. Elle n'ose peut-être pas choisir un menu complet si elle doit manger seule. Et je la comprends. Je n'ai pas été très délicat. Comme elle reste muette, j'opte pour un assortiment de tapas, accompagnés de deux verres de sangria. Elle paraît surprise par mon choix mais ne conteste pas.

« Alors ? »

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, donc je poursuis là où je m'étais arrêté.

« Vous êtes fâchée ? Si vraiment vous y tenez, je coucherai avec vous ! »

D'un coup, elle me fusille du regard et une nouvelle fois, je me retrouve à rire. Mais devant sa mine furieuse, je me défends.

« Je plaisante, mademoiselle Attha, pas la peine de sortir les griffes. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne dans ce domaine. »

« Et vous avez suffisamment de prétendantes pour ne pas avoir besoin de moi ! »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle répartie. Mais je ne l'ai pas volée. Avec un sourire en coin, je lui réponds alors : « Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui se raconte à mon sujet... »

Elle me toise et se renfonçant dans son siège, elle ajoute simplement : « En fait, je ne sais de vous que ce que maitre Westenfluss m'en a dit... » Et la voilà qui se remet à se mordre la lèvre. Elle en a trop dit et elle le sait. Je l'invite à m'expliquer sa situation et elle baisse à nouveau les yeux.

Elle n'est pas disposée à en dire plus, alors une fois encore, je prends les devants. Je me sens bien avec elle, c'est amusant, ça ne me gêne pas de lui parler.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a inventé comme histoire, mais Heine est un homme particulier. Il est très brillant, et croyez-moi, il vaut l'avoir comme ami que comme ennemi. Encore que parfois je me demande s'il est vraiment de mon coté... Enfin, je ne devrais peut-être pas vous révéler tous ses défauts. Vous les découvrirez bien toute seule... » Je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire quand je la vois encore rougir.

Le serveur nous apporte notre commande pendant que je continue à parler de mon avocat préféré. Elle picore d'abord du bout des doigts, puis se met à manger franchement tout en m'écoutant.

« Pour vous donnez une idée, sa dernière invention est de me trouver une épouse. Non pas qu'il s'inquiète de me voir finir vieux garçon, ça encore, c'était une raison acceptable ! Non, c'est uniquement pour des histoires professionnelles ! Et il était même prêt à embaucher une pauvre malheureuse pour jouer le rôle de ma prétendante ! Comme s'il existait quelqu'un d'assez désespéré pour se marier avec un inconnu, uniquement pour les apparences... vous imaginez ?! »

Je continue à lui détailler la situation et comment Heine en est arrivé à ce plan ridicule, qu'heureusement pour moi je vais pouvoir éviter, mais je dois m'arrêter en route quand Cagalli se met à tousser brusquement. Je me rends compte que j'en ai peut-être trop dit. Je me lève pour lui tapoter le dos et l'aider à retrouver son calme, mais elle reste incapable de parler.

Après une gorgée de sangria, elle retrouve ses couleurs et je peux retourner à ma place. Je me sens idiot de lui avoir raconté cette histoire. Elle vient sans doute seulement de le rencontrer et déjà, je lui montre les pires travers de mon ami. J'essaie de rattraper le coup en vantant ses mérites, aussi bien en tant qu'avocat qu'en tant qu'homme.

Heine est loyal, attentif aux autres, extrêmement serviable et il a un bon fond. Il est juste un peu bizarre dans ses idées de temps en temps.

Comme je n'arrête pas de faire son éloge, elle me dévisage et finit par me demander : « Vous essayez de me le refiler votre avocat ? » Elle se lèche les doigts en attendant ma réponse et je reste fasciné par le jeu de sa langue qui ramasse habilement chaque gouttelette de sauce restante.

Puis reprenant mes esprits, je réalise ce qu'elle vient de me dire et à mon tour demande : « Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas intéressée ? Mais alors comment l'avez-vous connu ? »

« Il m'a embauchée pour le chien, je vous l'ai dit ! »

Je reste stupéfait. Pourquoi Heine aurait embauché cette fille pour s'occuper de Buster pendant deux jours ? Et comment aurait-il eu le temps ?

« Et c'est tout ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une excuse qu'il avait utilisé pour vous aborder... Quel imbécile ! Alors il n'y a rien entre vous ? »

« Vous paraissez déçu ! Pourtant quand vous m'avez abordée, vous pensiez plus à vous qu'à votre ami, non ? » Son ton est plus froid d'un coup, et très franchement, j'en suis surpris.

Mais moi aussi, je peux jouer sur ce terrain-là.

Reprenant mon assurance professionnelle, je plante mes yeux dans les siens, même si je la sens fléchir. Puis remettant les éléments dont je dispose en place, je me rends compte que je me suis sans doute fait avoir depuis le début. Voilà pourquoi j'avais cette drôle d'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Je la toise sérieusement et lui dis d'un ton cassant : « Vous n'aviez aucune intention de vous laisser courtiser sérieusement. Alors pas la peine de faire semblant d'être déçue ou choquée. Vous connaissez Buster, vous connaissez Heine, et pourtant, vous agissez comme si vous ignoriez totalement qui je suis. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Par conséquent, ma question est simple : qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne ressemblez pas à une journaliste, ou alors une indépendante qui espère se faire un nom. »

Je la dévisage un peu plus, elle est troublée.

« Je vois d'ici le tableau : ma soirée avec Athrun Zala, toutes les révélations sur le célibataire le plus en vue du moment... Formidable ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de rumeurs débiles qui courent sur mon dos, maintenant il faut que je me fasse piéger par une débutante ! »

Elle se lève d'un coup et me plante son doigt dans le torse, de façon accusatrice : « Non mais ça va pas ! Je suis étudiante, moi, pas journaliste ! Et vos petites histoires, je m'en tape. Je ne vous ai rien demandé, c'est vous qui m'avez raconté votre vie, alors venez pas vous plaindre ! »

Elle est visiblement en colère et pourtant, dans ses yeux, je lis surtout de la déception, comme si je l'avais blessée en la traitant ainsi.

J'essaie de retrouver mon calme et lui demande d'une voix plus posée : « Et vous étudiez quoi ? »

Elle soupire, hésite, tourne la tête sur le coté pour vérifier que tout le monde a arrêté de nous regarder et finit par répondre : « Je suis en licence de langues étrangères appliquées. Je suis trilingue et tente d'obtenir une validation pour une quatrième langue cette année. Malheureusement, j'ai perdu ma bourse et j'ai besoin d'un travail pour financer les cours, voilà comment je l'ai rencontré votre avocat... J'avais besoin d'un boulot et il en avait un à me proposer pour un de ses amis » Elle garde les yeux baissés, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

« Et pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

Elle me regarde à nouveau, et dans un murmure répond : « Pour vous... »

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Cette fille travaille dans moi, et je n'en savais rien. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu un comportement aussi spécial. Elle doit avoir la trouille de perdre son poste au premier faux pas.

« Et vous êtes dans quelle branche ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu votre nom où que ce soit ? » C'est sorti de façon plus froide que je ne le voulais, mais elle ne paraît pas choquée.

« Maitre Westenfluss m'a embauchée il y a deux jours. Ma première mission était de m'occuper du chien... »

« Et ensuite ? »

A voir sa mine, j'ai peur de réaliser. Elle s'applique à ne pas me regarder, et je la vois qui plie sa serviette et commence à se lever. Elle s'excuse, me remercie pour le repas et s'apprête à partir. Alors c'est bien ce que je craignais. Il l'a fait. Il est allé au bout de son idée et à embaucher une fille suffisamment désespérée pour jouer les épouses modèles. Et moi qui ai passé vingt minutes à me moquer de ce plan et de la pauvre malheureuse qui se retrouverait embarquer dans cette histoire.

Je voudrais trouver quelque chose à lui dire, la rassurer, mais je ne vois rien. Je suis un crétin fini. Même Buster me regarde de haut, comme pour me dire qu'il trouve que j'ai eu tort.

Le temps que je me retourne pour lui parler, ne serait-ce que m'excuser du plan débile de mon ami, elle a disparu. »

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 2_


	3. Conditions de travail

Chapitre 3 : Réunions

Merci à Shad67 pour son review.

POV Asuran écrit par Tidoo

POV Cagalli écrit par junon

**Chapitre 3 : Conditions de travail**

**POV Athrun **

« Depuis la conférence de presse de Lacus et mon retour en ville, je n'ai pas pu vraiment me reposer. Ma soirée avec Cagalli m'a tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, alors que j'aurai dû en profiter pour me détendre, seulement je ne pouvais pas, à ce moment-là, imaginer la suite du programme. En plus, je me sentais idiot et terriblement gêné.

Toute cette histoire n'était qu'une plaisanterie pour Heine, mais pour cette fille, c'était important. Je savais qu'elle était passionnée par ses études et si elle avait accepté un travail pareil, c'était sûrement qu'elle était désespérée. Alors je n'avais pas le droit de la renvoyer comme ça, sans raison.

D'un autre coté, dans ma situation, je ne peux pas non plus me permettre d'embaucher une petite étudiante en difficulté financière simplement parce qu'elle est mignonne et motivée. Ca ne ferait que renforcer les idées de ceux qui ne voient en moi qu'un play-boy velléitaire. C'est en me répétant cela que j'ai réussi à me concentrer sur le reste de mon travail dès le lendemain.

Les réunions se succédaient, l'intervention de Lacus ayant porté ses fruits bien au-delà de mes espérances, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour vraiment réfléchir à une solution. J'ai bien essayé de joindre Heine pour lui glisser un mot sur cette affaire, mais comme toujours quand ça l'arrange, il était tout le temps pris par son cabinet.

Officiellement, il n'est que conseiller juridique pour ZAFT et a un poste dans un gros cabinet du centre. Dans la pratique, je lui ai fait installer un bureau au même étage que le mien pour que nous puissions nous voir aussi souvent que nécessaire. En période normale, il y est tout le temps. Tellement d'ailleurs que je me demande s'il n'y dort pas parfois.

Mais bien sûr, depuis le début de cette histoire de mariage, il est en permanence appelé pour d'autres dossiers qui requièrent toute son attention, si bien que je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de lui en parler pendant plusieurs jours et après, j'avoue avoir oublié.

Mes journées étaient bien trop remplies pour que je garde à l'esprit les aventures d'une malheureuse que je ne connaissais pas.

Ce n'est que quand Dearka est revenu reprendre Buster que je me suis souvenu de celle qui s'en était occupée. Alors sans perdre une seconde cette fois, je me suis précipité au bureau de mon avocat préféré pour lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée.

Il était en vidéoconférence avec des investisseurs étrangers quand j'ai déboulé et bien sûr, j'ai dû attendre qu'il ait fini avant de pouvoir m'exprimer.

Il a certainement senti mon humeur à ce moment-là puisqu'il m'a laissé parler sans me couper une seule fois alors que je lui racontais ma soirée instructive avec une certaine Cagalli Attha, qui avait été embauchée, sans mon consentement, pour jouer les épouses fictives.

Je me souviens encore de son sourire en coin alors que je lui posais toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête pour savoir ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille et comment il comptait s'en sortir, mais comme toujours avec lui, le silence fut ma seule réponse. Il attendit que mon esclandre soit fini pour me demander simplement si je l'avais trouvée à mon goût avant d'embrayer sur un sujet complètement différent.

Bien sûr, il était ravi quand je lui ai confirmé que celle qu'il avait choisie était très attrayante, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de passer à la suite.

A croire qu'il avait prévu ma visite ce jour-là puisqu'il me tendit un plein classeur sur Morgenoete, une entreprise d'Orb avec laquelle ZAFT avait tout intérêt à collaborer. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà organisé une entrevue avec leurs dirigeants à Onogoro.

Il avait orchestré tout mon voyage, sans jamais me demander mon avis, ce qui bien sûr n'était pas pour me plaire. Je déteste qu'il gère ma vie à ma place. Il a tout prévu avec Meyrin, et ça m'agace au plus au point de les voir tous les deux faire comme si je n'existais pas, ou pire, comme si j'étais incapable de m'organiser tout seul.

D'un autre coté, en regardant rapidement les rapports qu'il m'avait donnés, je ne pouvais qu'approuver son choix. Le seul problème était que Lord Waltfeld, le représentant avec lequel j'ai rendez-vous ne parle pas un mot de ma langue et que moi, je sais certes me débrouiller vaguement dans la sienne, mais pas pour des négociations. J'ai passé mes vacances dans l'archipel, vers les îles Marshalls quand j'étais enfant et j'ai donc appris quelques brides ici et là, mais je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis des années.

Même en m'y remettant, il m'était impossible de suivre une conversation technique avec Waltfeld.

Et là, j'aurai dû me méfier.

Heine avait un sourire bien trop confiance en m'annonçant qu'il avait réglé le problème.

Seulement, je dois être honnête, une fois encore, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. Même si quand il m'a dit avoir trouvé un interprète, j'ai ressenti une sorte de picotement dans le ventre, souvent signe de mauvais pressentiment, j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'excitation du moment.

Si réellement j'arrivais à obtenir un contrat, ou mieux, une alliance avec Morgenoete, je pourrais élargir les activités de ZAFT et par conséquent, emporter une belle victoire sur Durandal et Burell.

Ce fut donc l'esprit apaisé que je prenais l'avion deux jours plus tard pour Onogoro sans penser à autre chose qu'à mes futurs investissements.

Heine m'avait brièvement rassuré sur le sort de Cagalli en m'affirmant qu'il s'était chargé de tout et que ni ses études ni ma carrière ne pâtirait de son travail et il m'invita à profiter de mon voyage pour me détendre un peu et peut-être même trouver l'âme sœur.

Son sourire en coin aurait dû m'avertir de ce qu'il avait en tête, mais encore une fois, j'étais tellement obnubilé par l'avenir de ma société que j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose.

Kira a raison, je me consacre trop à mon travail et j'oublie le reste du monde.

Et maintenant, je me retrouve là, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, dans une ville que je ne connais pas, pensant pouvoir me reposer. Dès que j'ai posé mes valises, je suis allé me prendre un bain pour me détendre après des heures de vol, je n'ai pas fait le tour de la chambre, j'avoue.

Il faut dire que je n'ai pas imaginé une seconde me retrouver dans cette situation. Tout ce que je voulais c'était me rafraichir avant d'aller dormir. Le décalage horaire est tuant et j'ai besoin d'être en forme pour mes rendez-vous de demain.

Et je pensais être seul, donc je ne me suis pas méfié. Je suis sorti de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Bien m'en a pris. Il m'arrive assez souvent de ne même pas prendre cette peine. Je suis allé sur la terrasse, sans voir qu'elle donnait sur une autre chambre. Je voulais profiter un peu du ciel nocturne et respirer l'air de la mer.

Ma chambre donne sur la baie et j'ai le bruit des vagues pour me bercer. Même si pour moi, il est encore tôt, j'espérais sincèrement pouvoir dormir.

Sauf que quand je me suis retourné pour appeler le service d'étage et demander s'ils servaient encore à diner, je l'ai vue, stupéfaite et incapable de parler, en appui sur la porte fenêtre.

Elle est là en face de moi, bien réelle, aussi surprise et gênée que je puisse l'être. Elle porte une robe d'été en coton et ses cheveux sont remontés en queue de cheval. Mais la seule chose que je vois ce sont ses yeux, dorés et profonds, partagés entre incompréhension, crainte et désir. »

* * *

**POV Cagalli**

«J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel et j'enlève mes sandales. Après cette longue promenade sur la plage, une douche ne pourra qu'être salutaire. Pour la troisième fois depuis mon arrivée en début d'après-midi, mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de scruter la chambre. Celle-ci est spacieuse, luxueuse et lumineuse grâce à la porte fenêtre donnant sur une terrasse vaste et privée avec vue sur la baie d'Onogoro. J'ouvre ma valise et y prends une fine robe de coton avant de me diriger en chatonnant vers la salle de bain. Après tout, l'avocat m'a conseillé de prendre ce déplacement comme des vacances payées par la firme ZAFT en plus du travail de traductrice factice qu'il m'a demandé. Une fois sous la douche, je soupire de bien être, l'eau tiède rafraichissant agréablement ma peau après son exposition au soleil. Je ferme les yeux et me remémore encore une fois les événements qui m'ont conduite dans cette somptueuse suite d'hôtel.

Il y a une semaine, suite à ma rencontre fortuite avec Monsieur Zala, je pensais avoir perdu cet _étrange travail_ … et pourtant ce soir, je suis ici à attendre mon employeur…

Après l'avoir planté au restaurant sans aucune explication, je suis allée directement chez Nichol. Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas depuis la mort de mon père, je vais chercher écoute et réconfort auprès de mon meilleur ami. Par chance, il était chez lui et m'a accueillie pour la nuit. Après m'être installée dans son mini salon avec un verre de coca à la main, je lui ai expliqué mon plan foireux pour obtenir l'argent nécessaire à payer mon minerval universitaire : je lui ai raconté comment _je me suis vendue_ pour pouvoir continuer mes études. De toute ma vie, je ne pense pas avoir surpris Nicky autant que ce soir-là ! Bien sûr il m'a posé beaucoup de questions et il s'est rassuré quand je lui ai détaillé la teneur exacte du contrat : j'étais payée pour un mariage blanc et pour jouer la comédie. Ensuite, je lui ai expliqué comment j'avais stupidement perdu mon travail. Et comme toujours il fut de bons conseils et me suggéra de contacter l'avocat le lendemain et de lui décrire la situation. Rassurée et calmée, je passais une bonne et amusante nuit en sa compagnie.

Le lendemain après-midi je me retrouvais à attendre maitre Westenfluss dans un pub anglais de la ville. Il m'avait répondu au matin qu'il préférait me rencontrer pour discuter de ce petit problème mais pas dans les bureaux de la société ZAFT, à l'extérieur. Sans vraiment attendre ma réponse il m'avait donné une heure et une adresse. Je n'apprécie pas trop sa manière de tout gérer sans attendre qu'on lui réponde. Mais comme me l'avait fait remarquer Nicky, là, je dépendais de lui… Il eut la bonne grâce d'arriver à l'heure et de se montrer poli. Il me demanda simplement de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille avec monsieur Zala. Je répétais donc de nouveau ma litanie comme quoi il avait sous-entendu que le mariage ne lui était plus utile et j'expliquais comment je m'étais montrée impolie avant de le planter seul avec son chien, qu'au fond j'adore. Le chien pas le maitre ! Il m'a juste souri avant de me demander comment je trouvais monsieur Zala… Après un léger étonnement j'ai opté pour être franche et sincère et j'ai bien voulu reconnaitre qu'il était bel homme, voire carrément sexy mais qu'il avait un caractère insupportable et était un gouachât fini. Allez savoir pourquoi l'avocat a éclaté de rire ! Il m'a ensuite expliqué que contrairement à ce que je pensais mon contrat était toujours en cours puisque monsieur Zala et moi avions signé un accord de mariage et non pas un simple contrat de patron à employé ! Ce qui complique la séparation en fait d'après lui… Après cela il m'a expliqué comment il manigançait notre rencontre et notre coup de foudre pour les médias : je devais être embauchée comme traductrice et rencontrer monsieur Zala lors de ce voyage, s'en suivrait une idylle secrète et des fiançailles… c'était relativement fort résumé mais je n'eus pas le temps de poser des questions, l'avocat n'avait pas trop de temps ! Il me gratifia d'un sourire et finit par me dire qu'il m'enverrait mon billet d'avion par la poste et me téléphonerait pour les détails. Ensuite il partit sans que je n'aie le temps de dire quelque chose…

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée dans cet hôtel à attendre _mon futur fiancé._

Je sors de la douche et m'habille, relevant mes cheveux en queue de cheval pour dégager ma nuque et avoir moins chaud. Je me dirige ensuite vers la porte fenêtre pour observer le paysage et m'asseoir peut-être un peu sur la terrasse. Ce que je n'imagine point à ce moment précis c'est que j'ai une vue plongeante sur la terrasse de la chambre voisine, mais surtout pas que j'y trouverais Athrun Zala à moitié nu ! Je reste choquée sur place, les yeux écarquillés et incapable de bouger. Je ne vais pas nier qu'il a un corps parfait qui donne envie et j'ai dur à détourné mes yeux de son corps. Il tourne la tête et remarque ma présence. A ce moment précis je sens la peur s'insinuer en moi, au vu de son expression surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver ici ! Je finis par reculer, légèrement paniquée hors de sa vue, mais les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte fenêtre. Je finis par heurter le lit sur lequel je m'assois, attendant que les battements déraisonnés de mon cœur se calment et que certaines pensées peu catholiques quittent mon esprit.

J'ignore combien de temps je reste sans bouger assise là, mais ce sont trois coups secs frappés à ma porte qui me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je fronce les sourcils mais ne me lève pas pour ouvrir, je n'ai pas demandé de service d'étage et je ne compte pas ouvrir. Mais on toque de nouveau avec plus d'insistance et de force. Je me lève avec un soupire énervé et inspire profondément. Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce garçon d'étage. Gonflée à bloque j'ouvre le porte prêtre à rouspéter… et me fige les yeux grands ouverts : Athrun Zala est en face de moi, portant une chemise de coton léger et un pantalon noir. Je déglutis et recule légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?! » demande-t-il avec colère.

« Bonsoir à vous aussi monsieur Zala ! » J'ironise sentant la colère remplacer l'embarras. Il reste à me regarder sans parler, légèrement choqué par mon ton agressif. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi…

« Et je suis ici à la demande de votre avocat pour vous servir, entre autre, de traductrice ! » j'explique toujours sur un ton incisif.

« Entre autre ?! Cela signifie quoi ? » Questionne-t-il à son tour mais sur un ton un peu plus clame.

« Demandez à votre avocat, il vous expliquera ! » je rétorque en fermant la porte, peu disposée à discuter avec lui maintenant. Il bloque la porte avec son pied.

« Attendez… » Murmure-t-il en m'empêchant de fermer la porte. « Je ne voulais pas être impoli… peut-on parler, la dernière fois vous ne m'avez pas laissé l'occasion de m'expliquer… »

* * *

**POV Athrun **

« Je n'aime pas particulièrement m'imposer, mais là je n'ai pas le choix. Cagalli en sait visiblement plus que moi sur ce que Heine a prévu et j'ai besoin de comprendre son plan si je veux pouvoir m'en sortir.

Elle n'a pas l'air ravie que je me sois invité dans sa chambre, et très franchement, je ne vais pas la blâmer, pour autant, elle pourrait faire preuve d'un minimum de bonne volonté.

Elle reste plantée en face de moi, les bras croisés à attendre que je m'explique. Comme si je savais par où commencer !

Je soupire malgré moi et détourne les yeux. Ce n'est ce que j'avais prévu du tout.

La vue de sa fenêtre est encore plus dégagée que de la mienne et donne plus loin sur le large. Pourtant il n'y a que quelques mètres de différences mais ça suffit à tout changer, comme pour beaucoup de choses. J'inspire un bon coup, et me lance.

« Je suis désolé… » Lui dis-je doucement. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de m'excuser, mais cette fois, je crois qu'elle le mérite. Elle me regarde bizarrement, à la fois surprise et perplexe. Apparemment, elle attend la suite pour décider si je suis ou non le pire salopard qu'elle a croisé dans sa vie.

J'avance lentement vers elle et je la sens qui se tend. Je m'arrête devant un fauteuil et lui demande la permission avant de m'asseoir. Bien sûr, elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, mais je prends ça pour un oui.

« Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas être rude ni grossier. La dernière fois vous êtes partie si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps… » A quoi bon ? De toute façon, je n'aurai pas su quoi dire… Et je viens déjà de m'excuser alors que ce n'est qu'un horrible malentendu.

Elle continue de me dévisager avec cet air si distant et froid qui me met mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas que ma faute, bon sang !

J'inspire à nouveau et me jette à l'eau. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre…

« Bon, je suis navré de la tournure qu'a pris notre première rencontre, sincèrement. Et celle-ci n'a pas l'air de se présenter beaucoup mieux, mais si on doit travailler ensemble, pourriez-vous au moins me parler ? »

Enfin, j'obtiens un début de réaction de sa part. Elle s'assoit en face de moi et posant le menton sur sa paume, elle me sort : « Et pour vous dire quoi, monsieur Zala ? C'est vous qui vouliez vous expliquer… »

Elle est plus coriace que je ne l'aurai cru. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, ça ne résoudrait rien. Elle veut la jouer distante, très bien, moi aussi, je sais faire. Si elle veut rentrer dans un concours de politesse, elle va être servie. Je suis être obséquieux quand il le faut, déformation professionnelle, j'imagine...

« Très bien, mademoiselle Attha. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'éclairer sur la raison de votre présence ici ? »

Elle se redresse, et d'un ton glacial me répond : « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur Zala. Je dois vous servir de traductrice lors de vos entretiens avec les représentants de Morgenroete. »

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux cette fois et je ne peux retenir un sourire en coin à ma question suivante : « Ca j'ai bien compris, mais vous avez parlé d'autre chose. Et c'est là-dessus que j'aurai besoin de précisions. Maitre Westenfluss semble vous avoir demandé un peu plus que de la traduction… »

Elle rougit et baisse les yeux juste une seconde puis se mord la lèvre.

« Il… Il n'a pas dit grand chose… Simplement que je devais être votre fiancée à la fin du séjour… »

« Oh… » Cette fois, c'est moi qui croise les bras et la dévisage longuement. Elle est mignonne, il n'y aucun doute là-dessus. Mais de là à la choisir pour épouse…

« Une fois encore, je ne veux pas être grossier, mademoiselle Attha, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envie de vous épouser ? »

Elle pâlit et j'en profite pour continuer.

« Vous êtes une très belle femme, c'est évident, et certainement intelligente de ce que j'ai compris de notre dernière conversation, mais on ne peut pas dire que vous me portiez dans votre cœur. Et on ne se connait pas. Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais jouer ce petit jeu ridicule ? »

Je lis son étonnement sur son visage, mêlé d'une colère qu'elle tente de contenir. Elle est vexée, peut-être même blessée mais refuse de l'admettre.

« C'est le plan de votre ami, et de ce qu'il m'en a dit, vous n'avez pas le choix ! » Sa voix devient plus forte et cette fois, je ne cache pas mon sourire.

« On a toujours le choix, mademoiselle Attha. Je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je n'ai pas besoin d'une épouse. Et très franchement personne ne mérite de m'avoir pour mari. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'approuver avec un rire sans joie. « Au moins là, nous sommes d'accord. »

Elle semble se détendre un peu, je peux donc continuer.

« Sauf que nos raisons sont différentes. Vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment et je doute qu'Heine m'ait dépeint autrement qu'un play-boy arrogant que je ne suis pas. Arrogant, si, certainement, mais si vous étiez à ma place, vous le seriez aussi, c'est le métier qui veut ça. Mais je ne joue pas avec les gens, et encore moins avec leurs sentiments. » A nouveau, elle fronce les sourcils, mais ne cherche pas à me contredire.

« Et si je pense être un piètre mari, c'est parce que j'ai une formidable maîtresse à qui je voue tout mon temps et toute mon énergie… »

« Et vous osez me dire que vous n'êtes pas un play-boy ?! » Elle est vexée et choquée, mais elle n'essaye même plus de le cacher, et ça m'amuse.

« Oui parce que quand je tiens à quelqu'un, je m'y consacre entièrement, et croyez-moi, celle-ci en vaut la peine ! »

D'un coup, une étrange lueur se met à briller dans ses yeux, et elle n'en est que plus belle encore.

Elle est sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Rassurez-vous, mademoiselle Attha, celle à qui je donne toute ma vie n'est pas une simple fille délurée ou volage. Ma seule passion s'appelle ZAFT, mon entreprise, et vous vous rendrez compte pendant ces quelques jours que rien n'est plus important pour moi que son bien être et surtout sa survie dans des conditions décentes. Mais ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir. »

A nouveau, je l'ai surprise et je sais que j'ai toute son attention.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de jouer le jeu de Heine, quoi qu'il ait prévu. S'il veut nous marier qu'il le fasse. J'ai eu la bêtise de lui accorder ma confiance un peu trop aveuglément. Seulement si vous voulez garder votre poste, il va falloir rendre cette histoire crédible. Et croyez-moi, mademoiselle Attha, je n'ai aucune intention de faire preuve de bonne volonté. Et vous avez beaucoup plus à y perdre que moi… »

Je me lève, et toujours en lui souriant, je lui souhaite une bonne soirée.

Sauf que cette fois, c'est elle qui me retient. Sa main est froide sur mon bras et pourtant, elle laisse comme une immense brûlure sur ma peau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous allez me licencier ? »

Elle a l'air anxieuse, comme si elle réalisait qu'elle risquait réellement de perdre son poste.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes certainement compétente comme traductrice, donc il n'y aura pas de problème pour les négociations… »

Elle hésite à nouveau, se mord encore la lèvre. Moi aussi, j'irai bien la goûter cette lèvre. Je me sermonne intérieurement de me laisser aller à de telles idées. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je me retourne, prêt à partir quand elle demande d'une toute petite voix : « Et pour le reste… Je veux dire, les fiançailles… Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire ? »

A mon tour, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle est vraiment naïve.

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, elle a les joues rouges et semble plus que mal à l'aise. Elle est vraiment jolie. Je me demande de quoi elle aurait l'air avec en plus le souffle court et les yeux brumeux. Ce ne serait pas très difficile de la convaincre de finir dans mon lit pour vérifier… A nouveau, je me surprends à penser à elle de cette façon. Je ne la connais même pas !

Puis en rappelant qu'elle attend ma réponse, j'ai soudain une idée amusante.

« Faites ce que vous voulez. De toute façon, c'est une histoire est montée de toutes pièces, alors il n'y a rien à faire pour aller contre. La presse croira aisément que vous êtes tombée amoureuse de moi… »

Là, je ne peux pas me retenir de rire en l'entendant s'emporter. Elle me traite à nouveau de crétin suffisant, et très franchement, je ne peux lui donner tort. Je me conduis comme un parfait goujat avec elle. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle était adorable quand elle s'énerve.

Je finis par me retourner et pose doucement ma main sur sa joue, ce qui a le mérite de la faire taire.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était crédible en réalité, mais que ça l'était pour la presse. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous, plutôt en forme et en bonne santé et beaucoup plus riche que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Alors forcément, aux yeux du public, ça fait de moi un homme parfait… »

« Comme si vous pensiez différemment ! » Sa voix est toujours agressive et d'un coup, je retrouve mon sérieux.

Plongeant dans ses yeux dorés, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sincère : « Vous seriez surprise de découvrir ce que je pense vraiment. Tout comme vous le seriez en découvrant qui je suis. »

Je réalise d'un coup que je lui caressais la joue, et j'enlève ma main brusquement.

« Mais ne vous donnez pas la peine de chercher. Le seul vrai problème que toute cette histoire peut avoir c'est surtout pourquoi, moi, je tomberai amoureux à vous. »

Elle ouvre la bouche, prête pour une nouvelle salve d'insultes mais je l'arrête en souriant : « Avouez que vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre… »

Elle serre les dents et les poings et finit par articuler : « Vous n'êtes pas en train de sous-entendre que je dois vous séduire ? »

Le feu qui brille dans ses yeux pourrait être terrifiant s'ils ne la rendaient pas aussi désirable. Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée. Je le lui dis d'ailleurs.

« Avec un tempérament comme le vôtre, vous devez être maîtresse exquise, mais je doute que vous appréciiez qu'on utilise cet argument pour justifier nos fiançailles… »

Elle rougit, de honte ou de colère je ne sais plus. Et honnêtement, je m'en fiche. J'ai faim et je sais que je dois aller me coucher si je veux être en forme pour demain.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, mais j'apprécierai, dans la mesure du possible que vous évitiez de m'insulter devant mes clients. J'attends de vous une attitude professionnelle irréprochable, sinon, je n'aurai pas d'état d'âme à me débarrasser de vous. Cette affaire est trop importante pour la laisser compromettre pour des enfantillages. »

A nouveau, je la vois que tente de maitriser sa colère. Mais quelque chose a dû se réveiller en elle, parce qu'elle réalise enfin que nous allons devoir travailler effectivement ensemble et que son comportement actuel n'est pas digne de sa fonction. Même si je l'ai provoquée.

« Sur ce, mademoiselle Attha, ce fut un plaisir. Je vous verrai à 9h30 pour vous expliquer plus en détails ce que j'attends de vous pour les négociations. »

Et avec un sourire poli, je la laisse fulminer et retourne dans ma chambre en priant pour réussir à dormir. Sauf qu'honnêtement, je doute de pouvoir arrêter de penser à elle. »

* * *

**POV Cagalli**

« Je reste interdite, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur pendant quelques minutes après qu'il a fermé la porte. Je n'en reviens pas… ce mec a un égo des plus démesurés ! Il est persuadé que toutes la gente féminine n'a qu'une envie : finir dans son lit ! Non mais il s'y croit vraiment… je finis par fermer la bouche et je sers les poings. Il me faut quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme… Il ignore la chance qu'il a de ne me connaitre que maintenant. Si on s'était rencontré 5 ans plus tôt il se serait ramassé une gifle magistrale… je me rassois dans le fauteuil et soupire. S'il croit que je vais perdre mon temps à le draguer, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Surtout qu'il représente tout ce que je déteste chez les hommes : playboy, séduisant et se croyant tout permis ! Je souris en repensant qu'il m'a dit n'avoir qu'une maitresse, sa société. Et bien cela nous fait un point en commun, seul compte mes études et mon diplôme… le reste ne m'intéresse vraiment pas.

Seulement j'ai un contrat me liant à lui et je ne l'ai pas totalement lu… j'ignore s'il ne contient pas une close me forçant à le « draguer »… j'attrape mon téléphone portable et sonne à Nicky. Son père étant avocat, depuis la mort de mon père, ma mère et moi lui donnons un exemplaire de tout contrat que nous signons. J'avais donc photocopié les deux contrats et je les avais donnés à Nichol pour qu'il les montre à son père. Vu l'heure, il doit être rentré… je compose donc son numéro en me mordillant la lèvre, encore en colère sur l'autre imbécile. Au bout de quatre sonneries il décroche.

« Saluts Cags comment vas-tu ? » demande une voix calme et amusée à l'autre bout du fil.

« … bonsoir Nicky. Enervée et toi ? » Je réponds avec un léger sourire. Il me connait trop bien mon meilleur ami.

« Hum, ça va… Alors qu'a bien pu faire Monsieur playboy pour t'énerver ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix amusée, « Je veux dire hormis le fait d'être un riche séducteur ».

« Oh, il est insupportable au plus haut point ce mec et il a un égo démesuré… crois-moi on ne perd rien à ne pas le connaitre ! » Je m'exclame en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Cags qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » questionne mon ami.

« Monsieur a décidé que tout compte fait il n'a pas besoin d'une fausse épouse et que l'idée de son avocat était stupide… » Je réponds vaguement.

« Euh je ne vois pas ne quoi l'idée te déplait ma chérie. » Me répond amusé Nichol.

« Non cela ça va, mais monsieur a décidé que comme le contrat était signé il avait court. Mais que lui n'allait pas faire d'effort, donc que c'était à moi de trouver comment le séduire pour rendre le tout crédible. Parce que moi vu mon état financier entre le physique et nom de Monsieur tout le monde comprendrait pourquoi je suis avec lui. Mais lui avec moi… Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait avec une fille comme moi… » J'explose soudain laissant ressortir mon ressentit pour mon patron.

« Effectivement, il a tout des mecs à qui tu casses la figures… » Me répond en riant Nicky.

« Non mais s'il croit que je vais m'abaisser à le draguer il rêve ! » je termine ma tirade par un aveu catégorique sur ma non-coopération à ce stupide plan.

« Cags tu ne dragues jamais… sinon tu en serais pas célibataire… n'est-ce pas ? » me renvoie d'une voix douce Nicky.

« Effectivement… mais j'ai un contrat de mariage blanc avec lui et… Nicky, as-tu montré à ton père les documents ? » Je questionne calmée mais un peu anxieuse.

« Oui, hier et il les a étudié. Pourquoi ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Suis-je obligée de m'abaisser à le séduire ? D'être son ' esclave ' ?? » Je lâche en un seul souffle.

« Non, loin de là ma chère ! Monsieur ne pourra même pas profiter de ce petit jeu qui consiste à voir une fière et rebelle jeune femme indépendante s'aliéner à lui et faire des pieds et des mains pour le séduire. » Me rétorque sur un ton catégorique Nichol.

« Es-tu sûr ? » je demande après quelques secondes surprise.

« Bien sur. Cet avocat ne t'as pas piégée… Tu es liée par contrat à Monsieur Zala. Mais tu n'as comme obligation que vivre avec lui, te présenter comme sa fiancée officielle voire son épouse, ne pas dire de mal sur lui, t'afficher dans certaines occasions en sa compagnie… En gros que des trucs basiques… rien de compromettant ou d'aliénant. Il est très permissif et large ce contrat. Pour le second, c'est un contrat basique d'interprète comme tu en as déjà eu. Rassurée ma chérie ? » M'explique mon meilleure ami.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me rassure Nicky ! » je soupire de soulagement.

« Puis-je te donner un conseil vis-à-vis de Monsieur Zala ? » me propose-t-il gentiment.

« Bien sur je t'écoute. » je réponds.

« Joue le même jeu que lui ma grande. » m'envoie-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » je questionne n'ayant pas compris ce à quoi il fait allusion.

« Et bien fais correctement ton travail d'interprète et ne l'insulte pas… reste dans les termes du contrat. Mais fais comme lui, au fond tu t'en fous de savoir s'il t'apprécie ou non, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il te verse le salaire promis. Concentre-toi sur tes études et ton boulot. Ensuite s'il te demande de l'accompagner quelque part fais-le. Tu respecte ton contrat et tu t'évites une crise de nerfs. Pense qu'au passage tu lui apprendras que toutes les femmes ne sont pas à ses pieds. Et puis tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment il va réagir si tu le nies ? » M'expose-t-il d'une voix clame.

« Tu as raison Nicky, je vais l'imiter. Maintenant il faut que je te laisse, demain je dois me lever tôt pour le travail d'interprète » je réponds avec un vague sourire.

« Ok ma chérie, dors bien » murmure-t-il.

« Merci et toi aussi dors bien. Je te contacterais demain soir pour et dire quand je rentre. » Je réponds avant de raccrocher.

Je dépose mon téléphone portable sur ma table de nuit et je vais dans la salle-de-bain pour me changer. Nichol a raison au fond, je n'ai qu'à faire comme Zala et me limiter au strict minimum du contrat. Je sors de la salle-de bain et m'allonge sur mon lit avec un soupire de lassitude. Je sais que demain tout se passera bien au vu du fait que je maitrise très bien la langue locale. Je sens que je vais passer une excellente nuit et bien me reposer. Ma seule préoccupation est le travail de demain. Je ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil m'emporter… »

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre **_


	4. Négociations

**Chapitre 4 Négociations**

**POV Athrun**

« Comme je le craignais, ma première nuit à Onogoro a été courte. J'ai mis un temps fou à m'endormir, et le lendemain matin, je me suis levé à l'aube pour aller courir, histoire de me vider la tête. Je ne pensais pas que cette entrevue me stresserait autant. Il faut dire qu'avec une boule de nerfs comme Cagalli à mes cotés pour m'aider, je ne voyais pas bien comment m'en sortir.

Encore que j'ai été agréablement surpris par son professionnalisme, mais c'est bien la seule chose positive qui soit ressortie de notre collaboration de ces derniers jours.

Je m'explique : quand je suis arrivé au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre mon petit déjeuner le premier jour, Cagalli est déjà attablée près de la fenêtre, un dossier devant elle.

J'étais plutôt étonné de la voir là, mais quelque part, rassuré. Elle avait l'air dans de bonnes dispositions et même si notre discussion de la veille ne s'était pas passée exactement comme je l'espérais, elle avait au moins eu le mérite de nous permettre de nous expliquer. En partie. Et comme elle était en avance, je pouvais espérer qu'elle était motivée en fin de compte.

Sauf que quand je me suis approché pour la saluer, elle a à peine levé le nez et avant même que j'ai pu m'asseoir, elle me sortait d'un ton peu engageant : « Il est 9h18. »

Face à mon air perplexe, elle ajouta : « Vous avez dit que nous nous retrouvions à 9h30. Donc pendant encore douze minutes, je ne travaille pas pour vous et j'aimerai être tranquille. »

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'elle était de mauvais poil et me laisser encore plus nerveux que je ne l'étais déjà. J'ai eu beau essayé de m'expliquer, ou simplement de lui parler, elle refusait tout commentaire de ma part qui ne soit liés au travail. Et ça n'a pas vraiment changé depuis.

Enfin bref, ce matin-là, elle est restée le nez sur les documents devant elle jusqu'à 9h30 où elle a accepté d'enfin m'adresser la parole, et encore simplement pour me demander ce que je voulais.

Elle avait eu une copie de mon emploi du temps et savait donc à quel moment je pouvais avoir besoin de ses services et elle prit un malin plaisir à me faire remarquer que quand elle ne travaillait pas pour moi en tant que traductrice, elle comptait profiter de son séjour comme elle le souhaitait, et surtout seule.

Je dois avouer que j'ai été plus que surpris par ce revirement de situation. Elle qui était si fougueuse et enthousiaste quand je l'avais rencontrée, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, une machine fermée et froide qui se contentait de faire son boulot sans intérêt ni passion.

A plusieurs reprises je me suis même demandé ce que j'avais bien pu lui trouver de si exceptionnel, en particulier quand elle fit ses allusions sur mes ambitions démesurées, comme si je ne pensais qu'au profit et à l'argent. Pour elle, le temps que je passais à visiter les entreprises, à discuter avec Lord Waltfeld sur les conditions de travail des employés pour savoir ce qu'une fusion changerait pour eux et tout ce que j'essayais de faire pour leur rendre la vie plus facile n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Comme si je me déculpabilisais de racheter leur entreprise par des maigres actes de charité. Il m'a fallu faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas lui répondre, mais avec Andrew toujours à coté, c'était plutôt délicat de s'embarquer dans un débat houleux.

Pourtant le troisième jour, tout bascula et je perdis tout envie de discuter avec ma traductrice en dehors du cadre professionnel.

J'étais en train de prendre mon café comme tous les matins quand je suis tombé sur la presse locale et découvrais avec une joie morbide que mon arrivée à Onogoro n'est pas passé inaperçue pour les tabloïds du coin. Mais ce qui retint mon attention fut un article particulièrement peu élogieux qui me ressortait presque mot pout mot le discours de Cagalli.

J'aurai certainement dû être en colère et appeler Heine pour règle le problème, mais sincèrement, j'étais avant tout déçu.

Finalement, Cagalli était comme les autres. Elle ne me jugeait que par rapport à ce que racontaient les journalistes sans jamais chercher à voir plus loin.

Et comme si le destin avait décidé de me provoquer, ce fut aussi ce jour-là que Waltfeld me présenta la fille du président du conseil écologique local, Flay Alster, qui depuis l'annonce de ma visite le harcelait pour me rencontrer.

Bien sûr, officiellement, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à ma politique environnementale, mais quelque chose dans son attitude me mettait mal à l'aise.

Dans le cas d'une fusion entre ZAFT et Morgenoete, l'usine se situant un peu au nord d'Onogoro devrait être agrandie et elle se devait de vérifier que je n'avais pas pour but de saccager le paysage.

Le problème était que dès que j'abordais le sujet avec elle, elle me sortait toujours qu'on avait le temps d'en parler et insistait pour que je la retrouve un soir pour une conversation plus tranquille, sauf que comme elle ne parlait pas un mot de ma langue, et que je me gardais bien d'avouer que je me débrouillais un peu dans la sienne, nous aurions forcément eu besoin de Cagalli et l'idée de lui demander de faire des heures supplémentaires n'était pas pour m'enthousiasmer. Donc j'ai tenté de lui parler par l'intermédiaire de ma traductrice, mais visiblement, Flay n'était pas autant passionnée par l'environnement qu'elle le prétendait et elle réussit à me faire promettre de lui consacrer un peu de temps en privé avant la fin du séjour.

J'aurai dû me méfier.

Mais comme toujours quand je suis au milieu d'une affaire, je ne pense que business et malgré les allusions douteuses de Cagalli sur Flay, j'avoue ne pas avoir pris le temps de me soucier à ses avances éventuelles. J'étais tellement remonté contre ma traductrice que je ne faisais pas attention à ses mises en garde.

En plus, je me disais qu'elle était plutôt mal placée pour suggérer que je sois un play-boy qui ne pense qu'avec ses hormones dans la mesure où elle-même se laissait ouvertement draguer par cet abruti de Yuna Seiran.

C'est le fils du président du Conseil d'Administration de Morgenoete et apparemment, il a décidé de me pourrir l'existence.

Il est arrivé ce fameux troisième jour et ne nous a plus quittés depuis. Il est devenu l'ombre de Cagalli et s'acharne à la harceler de questions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, mais pas une fois je ne l'ai vue lui répondre sèchement comme elle le fait avec moi.

En revanche j'ai été plus qu'impressionné par ses réponses.

Elle connait visiblement son sujet, ayant étudié les diverses activités de Morgenoete et de ZAFT, de même qu'elle avait pris la peine de retenir le nom de plusieurs personnalités de mon entreprise, mais aussi les interlocuteurs, en plus de Lord Waltfeld que nous avons rencontrés jusque là.

J'avoue être plus que satisfait par son professionnalisme et si elle n'était pas aussi distante et glaciale avec moi, je crois que je serai le plus heureux des hommes. Ou au moins si ce traitement ne m'était pas uniquement réservé. Je veux dire, Yuna est un crétin ! C'est une évidence.

Mais non, elle reste polie et souriante avec lui, minaudant comme une lycéenne et ça m'insupporte, et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien dire, toujours pour éviter un esclandre. C'est vraiment frustrant !

Bon je sais que j'avais dit qu'elle m'avait déçue, mais quand à la fin de ce troisième jour, elle m'avoua que c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une négociation commerciale et que ses notions de droits étaient plus que succinctes ce qui l'angoissait un peu, j'ai oublié tous mes griefs. Elle redevenait la jeune femme honnête et intrépide que j'avais rencontrée dans le parc et alors qu'elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux dorés, je me sentais sous le charme.

Elle m'expliqua que tout ce qu'elle connaissait en matière juridique, elle le devait au père d'une Nicky, dont elle semble très proche et elle craignait donc de ne pas toujours être à la hauteur, mais j'ai pu la rassurer facilement. Un peu trop même...

J'ai limité son rôle à la communication avec Lord Waltfeld et ses associés et laissé de côté toute la partie juridique pour plus tard. Si jamais nous arrivons à nous entendre.

Comme elle paraissait surprise par ma dernière remarque, je me suis lancé dans un de mes grands discours sur ma vision du capitalisme, oubliant un instant tous les préjugés qu'elle avait à mon sujet et je lui ai détaillé mon plan.

Pour l'instant, je ne faisais que visiter leurs usines et vérifier que leurs conceptions du travail étaient bien en accord avec les miennes. Elle fronça les sourcils et je suis retrouvé à lui expliquer mon point de vue sur une bonne entreprise.

Les bénéfices, s'ils sont faits au détriment de la qualité du produit, ou pire en rognant sur la sécurité des employés au niveau technique comme organisationnel, sont parfaitement inacceptables. Et même si Orb se ventent d'avoir de lois très strictes en matière de protection des ouvriers, je tiens absolument à voir par moi-même les usines de Morgenoete avant de leur faire une proposition.

Cagalli me dévisagea bizarrement mais avant que je n'ai pu lui demandé ce qui la choquait, elle a reçu un appel et ne voulant pas être indiscret, je l'ai laissée seule.

Je pensais qu'à partir de là, notre relation allait s'améliorer un peu. Mais c'était sans compter ma chance naturelle.

En arrivant à l'hôtel le soir, j'ai eu l'immense privilège de trouver Flay dans ma chambre et il m'a fallu user de beaucoup de discernement pour réussir à la raccompagner sans créer d'incident diplomatique. Et bien sûr, à peine mettais-je un pied dans le couloir en tenant la jeune femme par le bras que je tombais sur Cagalli.

Elle eut une drôle de réaction que même maintenant je n'arrive pas à comprendre et avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle me claqua au nez la porte de sa chambre en me murmurant entre ses dents une histoire de beau parleur.

Et comme si je n'étais pas assez miné par toute cette affaire, le lendemain, je l'ai surpris avec Yuna dans la salle de réunion de Morgenoete, et à la façon dont il la collait, je doute qu'il ne faisait que lui parler de la météo.

D'ailleurs heureusement que Lord Waltfeld était avec moi et qu'il est intervenu, sinon je crois que j'aurai mis mon poing dans la tête de ce type. Mais dans la mesure où nous repartons demain matin, je pense que je devrais pouvoir me tenir encore quelques heures. Le plus dur va être ce soir, puisque nous sommes invités par Andrew et que je sais déjà qu'en plus de sa femme, il y aurait cette pourriture de Yuna qui a sans la moindre gêne décidé de s'imposer. La soirée va être longue et sincèrement, je crains le pire. »

********************************************************************************

**POV Cagalli**

« J'entrouvre lentement les yeux. La lumière aveuglante d'un soleil radieux m'irrite les yeux et m'a réveillée. Je referme mes paupières lourdes de sommeil et je grimace légèrement. Ma tête me fait horriblement mal, j'ai l'impression qu'un marathon se court dans mon crâne. Seigneur que c'est douloureux ! Je n'ai souffert qu'une seule fois comme cela au réveil, c'était le lendemain de la remise des diplômes secondaires. Avec nos amis, nous avions fait une fête et j'avais pour la première fois de ma courte vie, bu de l'alcool … Peu habituée, je m'étais retrouvée saoule au bout de trois ou quatre verres seulement et j'avais horriblement souffert le lendemain matin. Comme maintenant… Maudit soit l'alcool ! En fait, j'aurais dû dire non quand mon voisin de table au restaurant me servait verre sur verre. Mais comme depuis que Monsieur Seirian s'est joint à nous, je me montre gentille et diplomate avec lui, le laissant me draguer sans vraiment le repousser… Histoire de ne pas le vexer et de ne pas mettre le contrat avec Zaft en danger. J'essaie de me remémorer la totalité de la soirée et …. Et … mes souvenirs s'arrêtent au plat consistant ! Zut ! comment suis-je revenue dans ma chambre ? … Suis-je dans ma chambre ???

Je me relève brusquement, mais un bras passé en travers de mon dos m'empêche de finir mon mouvement. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et fixent la fenêtre en face de moi. J'inspire lentement pour calmer les battements désordonnés de mon pauvre cœur et reprendre mes esprits. Peu à peu je me rends compte que si Seirian me servait autant de vin, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, et pas des plus galantes ! Dire que j'ai insulté et considéré Zala comme un playboy qui joue avec les femmes, alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir un geste déplacé, enfin pas envers une femme non consentante ; et moi, je me suis laissée piéger ! Il devient clair que mon voisin de table, me pensant plus ou moins séduite, s'est dit que un peu saoule je ne lui refuserais pas une nuit. Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire dans la salle de réunion avant d'avoir été surprise par mon patron… J'avais pourtant explicité qu'il était agréable de lui parler mais que je n'étais point intéressée par une relation avec lui. Et j'ai fini par me laisser avoir, mais je ne peux rien lui reprocher.

J'inspire profondément et prends mon courage à deux mains, pour me retourner et observer mon compagnon d'une nuit. Je bouge lentement et doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller… Une fois face à lui j'ouvre lentement les yeux et …. Ma bouche s'entrouvre toute seule de surprise. En face, de moi dort paisiblement Asuran Zala ! Première constatation, c'est donc avec lui que j'ai passé la nuit… Seconde constatation qui me parvient subitement à l'esprit, lui comme moi sommes totalement habillés comme la veille en soirée et allongés au-dessus du couvre-lit. Donc il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit. Mais comment suis-je arrivée ici avec lui qui me tient contre sa poitrine ? Je remonte les yeux vers son visage et me surprend à l'observer. Il faut que je reconnaisse que c'est un bel homme, avec des traits fins mais masculins quand même et lisses. Dommage qu'il soit parfois aussi désagréable en parole ! Un soupir passe mes lèvres encore maquillées. Je prends délicatement son bras, qui est toujours posé sur moi et le dépose sur le lit. Une fois libérée de son étreinte, je m'assois et dépose mes pieds nus sur le tapis. Ma tête tourne et je ferme les yeux avec un léger gémissement de douleur. Mon mouvement fut trop rapide. Une fois la douleur moins forte, je lance un rapide regard à la chambre. Ce n'est pas la mienne non plus, je dois donc être dans celle de mon compagnon. Je tente de me mettre debout mais de nouveau ma tête me lance et tourne et je retombe assise sur le lit en gémissant. Je porte mes mains à mes tempes et les masse lentement, espérant vaguement que cela suffira à diminuer mon malaise.

« Dur les lendemains, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure une voix ensommeillée dans mon dos. Je me contente de grogner un peu, me sentant toujours nauséeuse.

«'Jour à vous aussi » je finis par murmurer.

« Hum, bonjour… aurais-tu mal à la tête ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Dois vraiment vous répondre ? » Je demande toujours en massant les tempes et en me sentant mal.

« Non, ta figure parle pour toi » murmure-t-il d'une voix base, « Allonge-toi, je vais te donner de quoi calmer ton mal de tête et ta nausée. »

Je lui lance un regard un peu surpris, mais vu que je me sens très mal, je préfère obéir que de me lancer dans une joute verbale avec lui. Je me rallonge lentement sur le lit, alors que lui se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je ferme les yeux un peu, espérant vaguement me rendormir et me réveiller dans quelques heures en parfaite forme. Je sens une main tiède se poser sur mon front et me force à regarder mon compagnon. Il m'offre un sourire rassurant avant de déposer une bouteille d'eau, un verre et deux cachets sur la table de nuit.

« Avale-les et essaie de te rendormir un peu, tu iras mieux après. » me déclare-t-il.

Il se dirige de nouveau vers la pièce attenante, pour une bonne douche je suppose. Je pourrais lui demander ce que je fais ici et comment j'y suis arrivée, mais je préfère attendre que mon état s'améliore pour cela. Je m'appuie doucement sur un coude et me sers un grand verre d'eau. Je prends avec mon eau les calmants qu'il m'a apportés. Ensuite je me recouche et ferme les yeux. Je me sens toujours mal mais peu à peu je sombre dans un léger sommeil….

Je me réveille à nouveau deux bonnes heures plus tard. Je m'étire paresseusement dans le lit et remarque que Zala m'a couverte du couvre-lit. Je constate avec bonheur que mon mal de tête et ma nausée sont apaisés. Je me sens mieux. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil et constate avec effarement qu'il n'est pas loin de midi, ce qui me fait me relever un peu trop vite. Je remarque que mon patron est assis dans le fauteuil un dossier à la main. N'arrête-t-il jamais de travailler ? Au fond, il n'a pas menti quand il a dit que sa maitresse était sa compagnie. L'aurais-je mal jugé ? Sentant mon regard sur lui, il relève la tête et m'offre un sourire poli. J'y réponds avant de détourner le regard.

« Vas-tu mieux ? » M'interroge-t-il.

« Oui, merci… Je ne pensais pas dormir aussi longtemps cependant… » Je réponds après un léger silence.

« Aucun problème, nous n'avions aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui et j'ai reporté à demain matin notre départ. » Me déclare-t-il avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

«Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? » je finis par demander, attirant son regard surpris sur moi, « je ne me rappelle pas la fin de la soirée… »

« Et bien, tu étais saoule, et tu ne semblais plus avoir les idées très claires… Je t'ai arrachée aux bras de Seirian qui devenait trop entreprenant et que tu essayais mollement de repousser. » M'explique-t-il après un silence de réflexion, « J'ai dû prétexter que nous étions fiancés pour qu'il accepte de te lâcher. Ensuite je t'ai montée ici, comme je n'avais pas la clé de ta chambre et que tu étais à moitié endormie. Je t'ai déposé sur le lit et me suis laissé tombé à tes côtés, et j'ai dû m'endormir sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. »

« Vous lui avez dit que nous étions fiancés ! » J'ai haussé la voix tout en me mettant debout, les poings serrés et essayant de contenir ma colère. Il semble un peu surpris par ma réplique.

« Et bien, nous le sommes par contrat… et puis voyons le bon côté des choses, nous n'aurons pas à trouver un motif pour la presse, Seirian s'en chargera… Me serais-je fourvoyé en pensant que tu voulais le repousser ? Peut-être aurais-tu préféré être dans son lit ce matin… après ce que j'ai vu dans cette salle de conférence… » Me répond-il avant que je ne l'interrompe durement.

« Ne soyez pas idiot ! J'étais juste polie et coopérante pour ne pas mettre votre contrat à mal ! Et pour information, je ne suis pas une fille facile moi ! Je le repoussais poliment ce jour-là… Oh et puis vous me faites la morale mais vous et mademoiselle Alster… » Je lâche d'une voix cassante.

« Jalouse ? » questionne-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Moi ? Pas du tout ! » Je rétorque avec une voix cassante et un regard froid.

Il dépose son dossier sur la table voisine et se lève. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'invite à regagner ma chambre. J'en meure d'envie d'ailleurs, mais je reste plantée là, poings serrés avec un air de défit sur le visage. Contrairement à mes attentes, il s'approche lentement de moi et ne s'arrête qu'à quelques centimètres, bien trop près à mon goût. Je dois relever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et je réalise seulement maintenant qu'il a bien 15 à 20 centimètres en plus que moi. Ma respiration se bloque un peu au fond de ma gorge, mais je fais en sorte de ne rien laissé paraitre du léger trouble qui commence à m'envahir. Il dépose une de ses mains sur ma joue droite et continue de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche, cela te détendrait un peu. » susurre-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Je comptais retourner dans ma chambre justement » je réponds d'une voix que j'essaie de maitriser.

« Tu peux la prendre ici, après tout pour tout le monde nous sommes amants maintenant que nous avons dormis ensemble » me rétorque-t-il m'imposant un silence méditatif. »

********************************************************************************

**POV Athrun**

« Honnêtement, je n'imaginais pas que ma petite provocation la ferait réagir de la sorte.

Cagalli me dévisage avec un mélange de colère, d'indignation et sans doute un peu de peur, mais avant qu'elle ne s'emporte, je me détourne calmement et lui annonce que je serai sur la terrasse si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit.

J'imagine facilement le flot de protestations dont elle rêve de m'abreuver, mais quelque part, elle doit bien être consciente que j'ai raison et qu'elle ne peut rien faire.

Nous sommes fiancés, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et nous ne pouvons pas prétendre être chastes dans la mesure où elle est supposée emménager chez moi dès notre retour à December City.

Sans attendre, j'attrape mon dossier et mon portable, et je pars m'installer face à la mer pendant que Cagalli fulmine en me traitant de pervers entre ses dents.

Je suis plongé dans une étude de marché quand une voix fluette interrompt mes réflexions.

« Monsieur Zala ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour comprendre que Cagalli a fini sa toilette.

« Athrun. »

Je lui réponds simplement avant de me retourner vers elle. J'essaie de sourire gentiment, mais entre son regard perplexe, ses sourcils froncés et sa manière possessive de tenir son peignoir bien fermé sur sa poitrine, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de la provoquer à nouveau.

Elle est vraiment irrésistible avec ses cheveux mouillés qui lui collent à la peau et je me lève malgré moi pour écarter un peu sa frange.

« Nous sommes fiancés, je te rappelle, alors je crois que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Mes doigts restent sur sa joue plus longtemps que nécessaire et je la sens rougir à cette simple caresse ce qui me donne immédiatement envie d'en faire plus.

Alors que ma main glisse vers son cou, elle a un mouvement de recul et d'une voix tremblante, me demande :

« Je… je peux retourner dans ma chambre maintenant ? »

« En peignoir ? »

Je ne peux me retenir de hausser un sourcil et d'avoir un sourire amusé devant sa surprise. Elle rougit un peu plus et marmonne quelques mots que je ne comprends pas mais devine facilement. Elle n'a rien d'autre que sa robe d'hier soir qui n'est pas tellement plus présentable qu'un peignoir si jamais elle croise quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Je me penche alors vers elle et lui glisse à l'oreille :

« Je peux te prêter quelques vêtements. Ca se fait bien après une nuit de folle passion. »

Je lui parle d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus parfaitement inutiles en veillant bien à rester le plus près d'elle possible, sans vraiment la toucher et je me délecte de la sentir frissonner.

Elle est tellement innocente et timide que c'est un régal de tenter de la séduire. Le seul problème, c'est que l'effet n'est pas à sens unique.

Depuis que je l'ai vue avec ce porc de Seiran, je suis maintenant convaincu que je ne suis pas aussi indifférent que je le voudrais. Elle me plait. Et ce n'est pas que physique.

Bien sûr, je serai ravi de la mettre dans mon lit, mais si ce n'était que ça, j'aurai parfaitement pu coucher avec elle hier soir.

Elle était plus qu'éméchée et se collait à moi comme si j'étais son prince charmant.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse avec elle. Il y a autre chose. Je veux qu'elle en ait envie elle-aussi, pour de vrai. Qu'elle ait envie de moi comme j'ai envie d'elle et qu'elle me désire en tant qu'Athrun, pas comme son patron, son prétendu fiancé ou le directeur d'une entreprise pesant des millions sur les marchés boursiers.

Et pour l'instant, c'est loin d'être gagné !

Par chance, je ne suis pas pressé. Je peux donc prendre tout mon temps pour apprendre à la connaître entièrement avant de me lancer sérieusement.

Et en attendant, rien ne m'empêche de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs. Ne serait-ce que pour voir jusqu'où elle me laisse aller ! Surtout que j'ai dans l'idée que je l'intrigue d'une certaine manière, ce qui définitivement jouera en ma faveur.

Je la laisse sur la terrasse le temps d'aller chercher un grand pull à capuche dans mes affaires, et le dépose sur le lit avec un caleçon. C'est le sweat que je mets après avoir couru et même pour moi il est un peu grand donc il devrait la couvrir sans problème. Puis je l'informe qu'elle peut aller se changer, et retourner dans sa chambre pour s'habiller convenablement.

A son regard interrogateur, je lui réponds simplement que je l'emmène déjeuner dehors, histoire de profiter encore un peu du bord de mer.

Evidemment, elle veut protester et refuser mon invitation, mais je lui rappelle froidement que ce n'est pas une proposition. Les clauses de notre accord premier à notre arrivée ont changé depuis hier soir et maintenant, elle doit commencer son rôle de fiancée comme indiqué dans notre contrat.

Elle reste sans voix, clairement stupéfaite et vexée et elle me bouscule délibérément en retournant dans la chambre pour prendre les vêtements que je lui ai sortis et s'enfermer à la salle de bain. Elle en ressort quelques secondes plus tard, avant même que j'ai pu me remettre à mon étude et sans un regard, elle m'annonce qu'elle me retrouve dans vingt minutes dans le hall de l'hôtel.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de la voir avec mon pull, mais une chose est sûre, elle le porte à merveille. Je me replonge dans mes fichiers pour éviter d'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait dans une de mes chemises après avoir passé la nuit avec moi et m'efforce de me concentrer sur mon projet pour ZAFT.

A nouveau, je suis tiré de mes calculs par Cagalli et je réalise que j'ai dépassé l'horaire de notre rendez-vous.

Je m'apprête à m'excuser mais quand je la vois devant moi avec encore mon pull sur les épaules, les mains dans la poche à l'avant et ses cheveux simplement relevés en queue de cheval, je perds l'usage de la parole. Oh, je sais bien qu'elle a quelque chose dessous, je peux deviner les franges de son jean coupé à mi-cuisse, mais il n'empêche qu'elle reste superbe et je ne peux me retenir de détailler ses longues jambes fuselées avant de remonter jusqu'à ses yeux dorés qui me dévisagent plutôt froidement.

« Un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que votre entreprise était réellement la seule chose qui vous intéressait, mais apparemment, vous êtes aussi friands des jambes à l'air. »

Je reste un peu surpris par sa remarque et me demande si elle flirte avec moi puis me ravise rapidement, ce n'est pas son genre et son ton n'est pas exactement engageant.

Dommage, ça m'aurait plu qu'elle participe un peu, mais je peux tout de même jouer tout seul. Je referme mon ordinateur et range mes dossiers en lui annonçant tranquillement :

« J'aime admirer les belles choses, c'est assez naturel, non ? »

Cagalli hésite sur la réaction à avoir et choisit finalement de soupirer en détournant la tête. Et d'un coup, alors que je commence à déboutonner ma chemise, elle s'écrit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Je m'approche d'elle et je la voir déglutir lentement comme si elle était choquée mais ses yeux trahissent son intérêt en suivant mes doigts qui défont l'intégralité des boutons.

« Et bien ça me paraît évident… »

Mon regard court à nouveau sur elle et elle recule un peu mais se retrouve piégée contre la balustrade. J'avance encore un peu vers elle et elle sert les poings quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, mais je ne m'arrête pas et continue vers ma chambre en tentant de cacher mon sourire face à sa réaction.

De là, je lui explique que je me change. Puisqu'elle a choisi une tenue décontractée, je me mets à l'aise moi-aussi. J'aurais l'air idiot en costume à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourne alors que je l'enlève mon pantalon et je la devine qui rougit. Elle balbutie des excuses avant de s'intéresser à l'océan et je me mets à rire devant sa gêne en la rassurant que ça ne me dérange pas.

Ce n'est pas que je sois exhibitionniste, mais elle m'a déjà surpris avec moins sur le dos et très franchement, je n'ai pas de problème à être vu en caleçon.

J'enfile un jean et un polo avant d'attraper mes baskets et je lui tends la main pour enfin quitter la chambre et aller déjeuner.

Le début d'après-midi est très calme. Les gens sont encore au bureau et du coup, les rues sont presque désertes ce qui fait que nous pouvons marcher tranquillement et discuter un peu.

J'avais prévu de la conduire dans un petit restaurant assez chic qui donne sur la baie, mais comme il est un peu tard pour être encore servi et que nous n'avons pas la tenue adaptée, je choisis à la place de nous prendre de quoi manger à un vendeur ambulant avant de la guider vers la plage.

Cagalli me sourit alors que je lui tends son kebab et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Elle n'attend pas pour se jeter sur la viande grillée noyée de sauce piquante et soupire de satisfaction dès la première bouchée.

Elle m'avoue alors tout en mastiquant qu'elle raffole de tout ce qui est épicé et je ne peux que rire de son air gourmant quand elle pioche ses morceaux de veau au milieu de ses légumes dès que nous nous installons sur les rochers au bord de l'eau.

Je fouille à mon tour mon pain à la recherche d'un bout de piment couvert de curry et je retiens mon souffle quand elle vient le prend directement entre ses lèvres, effleurant mes doigts au passage.

Et d'un coup elle s'arrête de manger et me regarde bizarrement, ce qui me fait craindre le pire. Pourtant, son visage reste serein et calme, seuls ses paupières se plissent, comme si elle cherchait à deviner quelque chose.

« Mais en fait, vous parlez très bien japonais ! »

Je me sens rougir et me concentre sur mon kebab avant de lui répondre que je connais quelques bribes, des formules de politesse et des petites phrases parce que j'ai passé mes vacances dans les îles environnantes étant enfant.

A mon tour, je l'interroge sur ce qui l'a poussée à choisir d'apprendre cette langue et elle me parle de son père qui rêvait d'une grande carrière pour elle et l'a toujours poussée à être ambitieuse dans ses choix. Et comme elle a une passion pour les cultures asiatiques, elle s'est tournée naturellement vers l'apprentissage des langues orientales. En plus du japonais et de l'anglais, elle parle vietnamien et chinois et maîtrise quelques bases de dialectes plus rares comme le khmer ou le thaï.

Honnêtement je suis plus qu'impressionné par ses connaissances, surtout quand elle part dans une longue explication sur les différences culturelles qui existent entre les civilisations de la péninsule indochinoise et celles du continent, souvent confondues par les Occidentaux.

Elle est passionnée et passionnante quand elle parle de ce qui l'intéresse et je suis littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres quand elle me raconte comment la construction des langues permet de mieux appréhender la logique culturelle d'un peuple.

Puis comme elle avait commencé, elle s'arrête, brusquement, brutalement et s'excuse en regardant ses pieds.

«Pardon, mons… Athrun, je dois vous ennuyer à mourir avec toutes mes histoires… » murmure-t-elle à ses genoux.

Je souris et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. C'est un geste complètement naturel et je ne m'en rends même pas compte en fait. J'adore qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom.

« Pas du tout, je trouve ça captivant. Aussi bien le contenu que la façon dont tu en parles. Mais si j'ai un point sur lequel me plaindre, c'est ta manie de me vouvoyer… »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et je me perds dans son regard d'ambre. J'ai très envie de l'embrasser, seulement je sais que ce n'est pas le moment. Je me redresse et lui tends la main pour l'inviter à faire de même.

Elle fronce les sourcils, visiblement perplexe et je lui propose :

« On va se baigner ? »

Du tac au tac elle me répond ne pas avoir pris son maillot de bain mais je me contente de hausser les épaules. J'attrape sa main et la tire vers moi.

« Moi non plus, mais on s'en fiche ! »

Elle paraît surprise quand je l'entraîne vers la plage et elle commence à protester tout en me suivant quand même.

Je me débarrasse de mes chaussures et de mes chaussettes avant de rouler le bas de mon pantalon pour me tremper les pieds dans l'eau.

J'avais plus en tête de me jeter à l'eau en sous-vêtements, mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle ne va apprécier alors je me contente de marcher un peu sur le sable humide et de savourer la sensation des vagues qui viennent de temps en temps jusqu'à moi.

Cagalli me rejoint et avance même plus que moi dans la mer, son short lui permettant d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et à nouveau, elle soupire, heureuse d'être là. Elle ferme les yeux pour faire face au soleil et je sens ma respiration se bloquer.

Les rayons se perdent dans ses cheveux dorés et elle semble irréelle.

« Quel dommage qu'on parte déjà demain » murmure-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Elle a toujours les paupières closes quand je m'approche d'elle, mouillant mon jean au passage et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille.

Elle se raidit instantanément puis se détend doucement alors que je pose simplement mon menton sur sa tête.

« On reviendra si tu veux. »

« C'est vrai ? » Elle a ton enfantin qui me fait sourire.

« Tout ce que tu veux, princesse. »

Je voudrais lui avoir dit comme une provocation mais au fond de moi, je sais que je le pense. »

********************************************************************************

_Fin du chapitre 4_


End file.
